The Only Exception
by ScarletteDarkness
Summary: You've heard of a soul-mate? They think they've found it but maybe they're wrong...maybe there is one exception to their love of the same gender... BLAINTANA
1. Beginning

Blaine Anderson had always wondered if perhaps there was more to Santana Lopez then he had seen. That's why he shrugged after singing that one line to her during his performance of "Silly Love Songs". But he just wrote it off as him reflecting his need to council others in their time of hurting.

And yet-something disturbed him, a sad look in Santana's eyes at Regional and that understanding look from the dumb blond, he remembered her name to be Brittany. He almost always forgot the names of Kurt's friends, except Santana. She stuck out to him, maybe something deeper living beneath the surface of her flawless Latina skin.

"Blaine!" Kurt called down the hallway of Dalton, shaking Blaine out of his thoughts. Blaine turned towards the love of his life.

"Kurt, he-" He didn't even get a second word out before Kurt barreled into his arms for a huge hug and a kiss to go with it.

"Rachel invited us for another reunion party at her house. Said for you to bring some of your quote 'hot warbler friends'." Kurt rolled her eyes at Mckinley's notorious drama queen.

Blaine laughed, "I'll be sure to let them know, but come on you're already making me late for Warbler practice." He looked at Kurt's adorably deep hurt eyes and instantly felt a pang of regret. "Kurt, I didn't mean it like that…"

"I know, silly, you're just so cute when you feel bad." Kurt giggled in his soprano and grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him towards rehearsal and bursting through the doors, always making a dramatic entrance.

"Warblers Kurt and Blaine…you're late." David looked at them, clearly amused at the drama their new "couple" status was causing. Blaine bowed his head solemnly but Kurt rolled his eyes again.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Dave." He waved his hand in passing and took a seat on the couch. Blaine sat next to him slowly after casting an apologetic look to the council.

"Alright so now that ALL the Warblers are here," Wes casted a pointed glare at Kurt and Blaine, "we may resume conversation about our set list for our official performance at the gap." He said and a buzz of arguments stirred through the room.

"Dude, I think Klaine should do 'Need You Now' for sure." Jeff, the blonde Warbler that Kurt had tried out with suggested, winking at the happy couple.

"Klaine?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, clearly not getting it as he slid an arm around Kurt. Jeff cast him a look like he was stupid.

"Kurt and Blaine, Klaine, duh man." Jeff laughed and the whole room filled with laughter. After a while of arguing over more songs, everyone finally agreed on their selection. Then after practice Blaine approached Jeff, David, and Wes who were all standing together talking.

"Hey, do you guys wanna come to Rachel Berry's party tonight?" He asked in a preppy upbeat voice.

"That chick who wears the animal sweaters and sings like Idina Menzel?" Jeff asked, raising an eyebrow. "HELL YES! I'm willing to bet that goddess has a wild side." He reached to Kurt for a high five who looked at him blankly, "I just got a manicure." Kurt shook his head. David and Wes considered Blaine's proposal and then shrugged, nodding at the same time. Blaine smiled, saying that he would text them the details.

Later that night Blaine drove up to Rachel's house with Kurt, Jeff, David, and Wes in the back of his car. Rachel opened the door and ran out to hug first Kurt and then Blaine. "Hey guys, we were just about to sing karaoke!" She giggled, clearly already drunk.

"Hey Rachel, sounds fun." Blaine smiled then looked at his friends, "Rachel this is Jeff, David and Wes, all Warblers." He introduced. David and Wes nodded at Rachel, unamused but Jeff slid an arm around her.

"So, how drunk are you?" Jeff asked, wavering his eyebrows in a way that made Blaine cringe for Rachel.

"SMASHED!" Rachel giggled and tugged Jeff inside. The others followed and went down to her Oscar room. There they found pulsing lights, snacks, and alcohol. Lots of alcohol. Blaine looked around, trying to remember everyone's names. There was the bitchy cheerleader, Quinn, who David went over to and they launched into a debate about whether cheerleading or dance burned more calories. Brittany was dancing on a table…again with Artie watching her and shouting obscenities. Puck was sitting on a couch, clearly trying to get into Lauren's pants…with no luck. Wes had gone over to Mercedes to try to woo her and clearly it worked, since they were now making out. Tina and Mike were laying on the stage, making out heavily while Sam cheered them on.

Finally Blaine spotted her. The dark-eyed ice queen herself, Santana. She was sitting on a loveseat all by herself. Blaine excused himself from Kurt and grabbed two beers, standing in front of her. "Can I sit here?" He asked her. She glared up at him and then crossed her arms.

"Whatever, hobbit. Just don't think about getting your gay all over me." She scooted over so he could have room and turned her head away. Blaine placed a beer in her hand and she took it, downing half of it in one gulp.

"You're in pain, Santana…I can tell." Blaine said, getting to the point right away as usual.

"Could you bother someone else, Oprah?" Santana looked at him, her eyes begging him to help her but her mouth telling him to fuck off.

"Come outside with me, please Santana just give me a minute of your time and if you don't like what I have to say I won't bother you, I promise." Blaine pleaded, looking into her eyes with he warm hazel ones. She had never noticed how twinkly his eyes were, she was stunned for a moment before she answered.

"One minute, lady lips. That's all." Santana stood and walked onto Rachel's back deck. It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining and there were twinkling lights on Rachel's patio anyways, probably incase Finn ever brought the midget out here, Santana thought to herself.

"Are you gay, Santana?" Blaine leaned back against the railing, looking ridiculously charming. It distracted Santana for a moment and she though…maybe not.


	2. New Directions

**Author's Note: Sorry for not posting one last time guys, this is my first story and I didn't get how to do it. But anyways I noticed that there is a lack of support for the Blaintana community as a romance and I love Naya and Darren so I just had to write one.**

**Review when you're done!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters, if I did Santana and Blaine would be together and both very, very confused.**

"Are you stupid, Adam Lambert? I'm about as lesbian as you are straight." Santana rolled her eyes and looked at the door, "Now can I go, midget? I'm bored." She looked at her nails. Blaine took her hand and looked in her eyes that quickly met his when their hands touched. She felt a spark and her heart started pounding, _Um, hello heart? What the fuck, I'm supposed to be gay!_ She glared at him, "Now you're trying to molest me? I thought you were a dick-lover!" She glowered at him.

"I am Santana, but I really think you need to come to terms with your sexuality. You don't have to come out or anything, it might help if you tell someone though." Blaine smiled sympathetically at her and her rage bubbled up inside of her, spilling out in hot tears.

"I already have okay! We can't all parade around in rainbow and start wearing the opposite gender's clothes HOBBIT!" She screamed at him, turning her back to him and sobbing into her hands. Months of holding it in and loving Brit and wanting someone to tell her it was just a joke, that she would be normal came pouring out of her. "You don't know what it's like. I will NEVER have a wedding, never have a normal life because I have all these feelings." She cried, her anger turning to despair.

Blaine walked over and hugged her tightly against his chest, "You WILL have all of those things, Santana. Look at me." He kept his arms around her, the warmth of his body making her look in his eyes. "You're beautiful and so talented. When you sang Valerie at sectionals, I swear I thought we would lose just because of you. You have a future. And a bright one. And being who you are, LOVING who you love won't change that, I promise. You will have a normal life-and a wedding two, you just won't be the only one in white." He soothed, his calming voice washing over her as he brushed the tears off her cheeks.

And she believed him, for just a second, she truly believe all the things he said. But then she remembered that how she felt…it would change everything. But maybe it was just a fluke…with Brittany. She felt something for Blaine, stirring in her, maybe just lust or a little boy-crush but something for sure. Or maybe Blaine was the fluke. Either way she knew she wanted to figure this out, and she needed his help. For the first time she needed someone's help, he made her feel good about herself.

"Thanks, fun-sized." Santana wiped her eyes and smiled at him, he chuckled and held out his hand, "Give me your phone." He ordered her in a soft tone. She furrowed her eyebrows but handed it over willingly. Blaine pressed a series of buttons and then handed it back.

"There, now you have my number. Call me if you need anything, Santana. I'll make the drive for you." Blaine squeezed her hand gently and then Kurt Hummel came barreling outside.

"What the hell is this?" Kurt growled, crossing his arms and looking between Santana and Blaine in their intimate position. Blaine looked at her in panic and she realized that Blaine was panicking because he wouldn't tell Kurt that he was helping her with coming out. He would rather lose his relationship than betray her trust.

"I was hitting on your man but he told me he wasn't interested, sorry Sparkles." Santana dropped Blaine's hand after squeezing it in reassurance. Kurt rolled his eyes as he grabbed Blaine's hand.

"God Santana, he's GAY. And he has taste." He looked at her in disgust. Blaine slid an arm around Kurt, "Sweetie I know you're the angry type of drunk but chill. She meant no harm." He looked directly into Santana's eyes, the liquid hazel mesmerizing her for a second. Kurt growled and pulled Blaine inside to dance.

Santana stood there on the deck, her dark eyes sparkling as she thought about what it would be like for Blaine to touch her like that. For him to wrap an arm around her reassuringly and hold her close as they swayed in a dance. Suddenly, her feelings for Brittany didn't seem so heart-achingly strong anymore. But in their place came a soft pang of realization. _HE'S GAY_, her brain screamed at her. But she was too far lost in those beautiful dark curls.

She walked back inside to the party only to see RACHEL BERRY making out with some hot blond guy. And not even on a spin the bottle. She walked over to them and shoved him off, "Blondie, what waste your time with Finn Hudson's midget when you could have a Latina goddess?" She grabbed the front of Jeff's shirt and sucked face with him.

Rachel shoved her off, "What is your issue Santana? Did you get fired from your job as a professional WHORE!" She screamed in her face, the alcohol in her breath pooling at Santana's perfect nose. Santana flinched for a second then ran upstairs in Rachel's room, slamming the door and sobbing into her hands for the second time that night.

Blaine made a motion towards her but Kurt grabbed his wrist and gave him a disapproving stare and of course, that ended that.

Brittany stopped acting like a stripper for a second and ran after Santana, knocking on the door to Rachel's room, "Tani? Let me in, there's gold mini things that ninja's throw on this door and it's freaking me out." She pleaded.

Santana laughed in spite of herself and opened the door, "Those are stars Britt." She fell into Brittany's open arms and they hugged.

"I don't think you're a whore Tani. I love you." She whispered to her equally as stunning Latina friend. Santana stepped back surprised.

"What did you just say Britt?" She asked, confused at what she was hearing. She knew she loved Brittany but she didn't know Brittany loved her.

"I love you Tani, I love our lady kisses and the way you're my best friend and the way Lord Tubbington acts like he's our kid. I wish he was, and that we were a real family." Brittany said, blinking innocently before she leaned forward and kissed Santana on the lips. Santana accepted the kiss but found it didn't make her heart pound as much as it did before, and as Brittany pushed her back on the bed she realized she didn't feel that good old American tingle between her legs anymore.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door and it opened, when the face became clear, so did the reason why Santana was feeling this way.

_Blaine._


	3. Feelings

**A/N: So anyways thank you to the people who have reviewed so far, hopefully I have a new fanfic in the works as well as this one being updated daily. So thanks guys! Please don't hesitate to give me suggestions!**

"Blainey!" Brittany giggled when she spotted him after Santana pulled away. They both sat up on the bed, looking at his frozen figure. He looked at them, his eyes wide.

"Uh…sorry I just came up here after I saw Santana upset, I just wanted to make sure she was okay. I mean I didn't see um….I'm sorry I don't know your name, I didn't see anyone come up after you, I didn't think-" Blaine rambled, looking down at the floor, his heart hammering against his chest.

"Oh it's okay Blainey, Tani and me were just getting on with our lady kisses…you can come join if you want?" Brittany smiled, oblivious to Blaine's obvious discomfort. His eyes widened when she said that and he opened his mouth to speak but Santana cut him off.

"Britt, he's gay." Santana said, resentment layering her tone than Blaine didn't quite understand.

"Gay?" Brittany furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, Santana rolled her eyes. "He's a dolphin, silly." She explained so that Brittany would understand. Blaine sent her a questioning look and she shook her head as if that could explain Brittany's mind.

"Oh! So when you and Kurt were kissing you weren't just trying to wipe something off his mouth?" Brittany's eyes widened, innocently and then giggled, leaning in to kiss Santana again.

Santana moved away and got up, "Um…I gotta pee Britt." She brushed past Blaine who walked after her, grabbing her wrist lightly and turning her to face him.

"I know why you do that Santana." He whispered, their bodies close together in the tight hallway. Her eyes widened, _he knows I like him? Shit!_ She thought before his gaze turned sympathetic. "You shut everyone out because your afraid if you let someone in, they'll hurt you." He whispered, tucking a lock of Santana's silky black hair behind her ear. A flood of relief washed through Santana and they she blushed when his fingers brushed her ear.

"Why are you so touchy, Blaine?" She snapped, "You don't even know me!" She growled at him, anger he natural response to embarrassment. Blaine just laughed that obnoxiously beautiful laugh of his.

"See. Shutting me out. What are you so afraid of **Tani?**" He whispered the nickname in her ear softly, the soft caress of the word tickling her skin. She yanked her wrist out of his hand and leaned as far back as she could in the small hallway.

"Don't EVER call me that, Warbler." She said the last word like it was a curse, spitting it back with so much venom it would have made anyone else flinch. But of course, not Blaine. Because he understood. He ALWAYS understood.

"Why not? Because that blond girl you love calls you that?" He asked, the warmth of her body flooding from his skin once she pulled away. He couldn't deny that he wanted her that close. He wanted her to touch him like he was touching her. And it confused him so much he couldn't even take it.

"Fuck you Blaine! You don't know me. Why do you even care?" Santana smacked him on the arm as hard as she could.

"Because…you're hurting Santana. I see the way you look at…Britt? Brittany, that's her name?" He spoke softly, **I wish you looked at me like that**. The thought whispered through his mind and he shook it away.

"I don't love Britt the way you love Hummel! She's just a friend with benefits. She didn't used to be, I used to love her!" Santana's feelings started coming out before she could stop them, "And then you with your stupid curls and pitying hazel eyes came along and now I couldn't care less!" She screamed at him. Blaine froze.

"You have feelings for me?" He whispered, his eyes meeting hers.

"Of course I do you STUPID hobbit!"

And then Santana Lopez kissed Blaine Anderson in the middle of that tiny hallway.


	4. The Taste of Her Lips

**A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews guys! Sorry if the chapters are a little less or a little weird now I'm still trying to figure out where I want this to go but I can assure you I won't stop writing until I'm content with the ending.**

"Shit Santana." Blaine whispered, his fingers reaching up to cradle Santana's face gently. He was lost for a moment in her beautiful dark eyes until the realization of what had just happened hit him. He pulled away quickly, pressing as far away from her as he could, "I'm gay, Santana!" He thought if he said it enough it would take away the need he had to pull her back against him and hold her there.

"I'm so sorry Blaine, I don't know…" Santana's mouth made a perfect 'o' shape as she stared at the defined bulge in Blaine's tight Warbler pants.

"What just happened?" Blaine whispered, amazed at himself as he met Santana's eyes and saw where they were looking. He fidgeted, an unusual movement for Blaine as he was usually so cool and collected.

"I told you I like you and then I kissed you, hobbit that's what happened." Santana snapped, her bitchy, closed-in side coming back. Blaine caught it right away.

"Don't you start that again, Lopez. Don't close yourself off to the only person who you'll let yourself talk to." **I can't stand to lose you**, the context behind his words catching in his throat.

"What do you want me to do, Blaine? I told you I like you and you rejected me. I'm supposed to be a lesbian, midget! How do you THINK this makes me feel?" She spoke to him in a whisper-yell so that no one downstairs could hear them. Not to mention Brittany who was right down the hallway.

"I don't want to reject you but-" Blaine started, his hazel eyes softening as he started what was going to be a long speech before Santana interrupted.

"-but you're gay and you only like me as a friend who you can use to practice on for your future as a therapist. I get it, long lash, you don't want me. So just save it." Santana felt tears brimming in her eyes so she ran downstairs quickly and out the door to her car, blaring the music on her speakers to drown out all thoughts of that stupid, beautiful, hobbit.

Blaine shook his head, that wasn't what he was going to say….not even close.

"Blaine Warbler! Get your cute little butt down here, we're playing spin the bottle!" Kurt yelled in his now shrill sounding soprano.

Blaine hated that he was thinking that way, that what had once sounded like the ringing of a melodic bell was now sounding like a cat being run over on a highway. All because of that silly, stupid, gorgeous, Latina.

He shook his head clear of those thoughts and ran downstairs into the circle.

"Blanderson it's your turn." Lauren tossed him the bottle and Blaine set it on the ground and spun. It landed on Brittany and Blaine swallowed, leaning forward to kiss her.

Brittany met his lips with enthusiasm, shoving her tongue in his mouth to deepen the kiss before Kurt let out a squeal of protest. Blaine pulled away and wiped his mouth, he could still taste Santana on Brittany's tongue and he wanted more. Anything that tasted of Santana he wanted it. Then he remembered that Santana had sucked face with Jeff earlier and he knew he had to have some of that.

**What's happening to me?** Blaine's mind was screaming but he needed her. The taste of her, some twist of vanilla and the smell of flowers.

Brittany spun and lucky for Blaine, it landed on Jeff. Rachel released her hold on him long enough so that he could place a long kiss on Brittany before he grabbed the bottle again. Just as it was about to land on Mercedes, Blaine blew a long breath of air and it moved slightly over to him.

"Oh!" Everyone cheered because they all knew Jeff was straight. Jeff flushed bright red and leaned in on his hands and knees.

Blaine grabbed the front of his shirt, right where Santana had put her hand and yanked Jeff into the kiss, mashing their tongues together. He only got a little of Santana's sweet taste because it was mixed with another that Blaine remembered in the back of his mind from the first party. Rachel Berry's disgustingly sweet mint flavor overpowered Santana's but Blaine didn't care, he soaked up all he could.

He could feel Jeff trying to pull out of the kiss and suddenly a gasp from both Mckinley divas. "Blaine!" Rachel and Kurt screeched at the same time. Blaine pulled back, smiling at Jeff.

"I think I need some air." Blaine said and stood up, walking outside, only to be greeted by the sight of Santana blaring her music and singing along to one of his favorite's, "Sober" by Pink.

Blaine waited until the last chorus and then opened the door and joined in, adding the perfect harmony to Satana's voice. When the song ended he looked in her eyes, snapping back into himself.

"What you said…earlier Santana. That's not what I was going to say." He whispered, his eyes dropped to the ground and his hands shaking.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes widening as she took his hand to stop it from shaking. He looked back up in her eyes again.

"I don't want to reject you. All those things I said before that you'd have. A career, someone who loves you, and a wedding. I want them too. And I want you…so badly it's killing me right now. But I'm with Kurt and I'm supposed to be gay and I'm so, so confused right now." Blaine took both of her hands in his.

"But you…want me?" Santana whispered in disbelief, not believing that he could really go straight just for her.

"Santana I made out with Brittany and Jeff just so I could taste you…clearly I can't get you out of my head." Blaine chuckled and Santana found herself wiping the tears out of her eyes and laughing along with him.

"So what do we do?" She said softly, pulling one of her hands free so she could wipe a tear off Blaine's cheek.

"I think we should just make sure this is real for both of us first. And then after a few weeks…if we still feel the same then we can decide." He kissed her palm as it slid down his cheek softly.

"Okay." Santana leaned in and kissed him slowly. It wasn't as tender as their last kiss. It was hot and heated and made Blaine want more. Santana unbuckled and moved onto his lap, parting her lips and straddling him, moving her hips as she slid her hands over his chest.

Blaine smiled as Santana kissed down his neck and he opened his eyes to look at her. But as he was looking he noticed a figure towards the house with blue-gray eyes and soft brown hair. Santana turned to see what he was looking at.

"Kurt!"


	5. Turn Me On

**A/N: Wow guys thank you for the positive responses! Due to what one fan has said I will be changing my original plan up a little bit. And please, if you haven't already take a minute to read my new Blesse fic. Thank you!**

**Keep reviewing!**

_Ugh, fuck you Kurt, ruining everything_ Santana shook her head as Blaine ran out of the can and over to Kurt.

"Blaine, what the hell was that?" Kurt screamed in Blaine's face. Blaine put his face in his hands, ready for a long screaming match.

"Kurt, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to cheat-" He started but Kurt rolled his eyes and hugged Blaine against his chest.

"God only you would think that kissing Jeff on a spin the bottle is cheating." Kurt whispered, kissing the sorter boy on the side of the head. "I just wondered why you practically molested a straight guy. He's really embarrassed and upset, Blaine." Kurt looked generally upset and it hurt Blaine for a second. "Also, why the hell were you in Santana's car?" He raised an eyebrow.

Blaine looked over at Santana's car and realized that the windows were tinted so black that you couldn't possibly see anything. Kurt hadn't seen him and Santana's private moment.

"Um…she asked me to tutor her in chem, so we were going over a schedule." Blaine winced at how unbelievable the lie was as it left his mouth.

"Santana asked you for help?" Kurt gave him a disbelieving stare and Blaine tensed.

"No, I noticed she was struggling. Had to practically beg her to let me help." Blaine joked, laughing in such a way he thought for sure Kurt would know it was fake.

"Blaine the Saint." Kurt laughed and kissed him. "Listen, could she give you a ride home? You must be a little tipsy if you kissed one of your best friends like that so I don't want you driving home but I want to stay a little longer. I miss my friends." He smiled and Blaine sighed, Kurt always picked his friends first.

"Sure." He smiled cheerily and kissed Kurt one more time before turning and climbing in the car next to Santana and closing the door behind him. "He didn't see us." He whispered, touching Santana's cheek gently.

"We should probably get out of here, someone's bound to notice my car just sitting in the driveway. Especially if it's bouncing up and down." She gave him a seductive wink.

"Why would it be boun-" Blaine's eyes widened as realization hit his face. "Oh…" He flushed bright red as Santana pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

"Don't freak, B, I understand if it takes a while for you to fuck the first girl you've been with." She shrugged and tucked her hand in his lightly.

"It's not that I don't want to…I just…I'm…um…ah well you see-" Blaine scrambled for words, getting nervous as his hand tightened around hers possessively.

"You're a virgin?" Santana's eyebrows shot up in amusement. "Nothing I can't handle, fun sized, I got you." She squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Thanks." Blaine smiled, "So, your house or my house, where are we going?" He asked, looking at her as she drove.

"Well your parents think you have boyfriend so mine would be better." She sighed, not wanting anyone to see her stupid house.

"It's also closer, since my house is really Dalton." He chuckled, releasing Santana's hand to crank on some music.

"True." Santana looked straight ahead, wishing she had a safe haven like Dalton.

"Are you okay, Santana?" Blaine asked, looking at her.

"Yeah…it's just no one has ever been to my house except Britt." She risked a quick glance at her, hoping he didn't know just how much she cared about him.

"Then I'm honored to be welcomed into Santana Lopez's sacred sanctum." He winked at her, grinning as they pulled into the driveway of Santana's little cottage.

It looked okay. It wasn't like a shack, more like a cute little home that a blossoming couple could fit in. But Santana had a little sister and little brother and her mother and father, so it was a tight squeeze.

Luckily, Santana had thrown enough of a bitch fit that her parents shared a room with the little brats and Santana had her own. She lead Blaine inside and noticed her mother preparing a late dinner of Spanish rice and bananas with beans.

"_**Hola, Santana."**_ Her mom called before noticing Blaine at the door, looking around with a bright smile. Her mother wiped her hands on her apron and walked out to them, "_**Quien es-tu amigo?"**_ She asked, smiling softly at Blaine who held out his hand to her.

"Mi nombre es Blaine." He said and Santana's mom shook Blaine's hand.

"Welcome to our home Blaine, it's nice to meet you. " She said, her voice like sugar and spice.

"You speak Spanish?" Santana asked, her eyes wide.

"And French, Italian, and Greek." Blaine shrugged, "Good education at Dalton." He smiled.

Santana shook her head in disbelief and took his hand, Senora Lopez noticed and smiled to herself. Santana lead Blaine upstairs to her room and opened the door. It was a soft blue with a desk, two soft bean bag chairs, a big bed and one computer. Her closet was walk-in and filled with clothing. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look. My grandparents are rich…they like me and not my parents. So they gave me money to do up my room." Santana shrugged and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Why were you so hesitant to show me this?" Blaine asked, sitting next to her and looking at her with such soft eyes that it broke the walls she built up to keep people out.

"Because I hate my family. I'm ashamed to live in this crappy little house in Lima Heights. It's pathetic. And Santana Lopez is NOT pathetic." She looked away but Blaine tilted her chin too look at him.

"No. Santana Lopez is not pathetic. She's beautiful and funny and passionate and wild and really, really kind if she wants to be. And living in a house that isn't four stories and has a swimming pool doesn't change any of that." He leaned in and kissed her once, softly on the lips.

"How do you do that?" She whispered, pulling away slightly and looking in his eyes.

"Do what?" He asked, pulling her onto his lap and running her hands over her back.

"Nobody gets me to talk, B. Not even Britt. So how do you make me feel like I can tell you anything and you understand, you won't judge?" She pressed her forehead against his.

"Because you can and I won't, Tana. I….really care about you." Blaine swallowed back the word he was thinking, **LOVE**, his heart screamed.

"I really care about you too." She leaned in to kiss him again but his phone rung, vibrating the bed slightly and stirring Santana slightly. Blaine picked up his phone.

"Hello? No dad. I'm at a friend's house. No not Kurt." He glanced at Santana who rolled her eyes at the mention of Kurt's name. "Yes, a girl. No, not Rachel. Her name's Santana. Yes dad, she's pretty. Okay, bye. I lo-" His face fell as his dad hung up. He tucked his phone back in his pocket.

"Typical fathers." Santana soothed, pulling Blaine's attention back to her. Blaine looked at her and pulled her into a sudden deep kiss. Santana happily returned it and locked her arms around his neck, giggling as his stubble tickled her face. She wrapped her legs around his waste and smiled as she felt his hands go up the front of her shirt. He kissed down to her neck and pushed his hands under her bra, shivered as he touched her. Santana moaned, feeling that tingle between her legs she hadn't felt for Brittany.

"SANTANA!" She heard her father's booming voice calling them to dinner. Blaine pulled his lips off her neck and sighed deeply.

"You gotta give me a minute, Tana." He groaned and she moved a little on his lap, feeling his hard-on press between her legs. They both let out a soft moan and flushed, looking at each other. "Unless you want your dad to see how much his little girl turns me on, you better stop squirming and let me think." He pulled his hands out of her shirt and placed them on the small of her back.

Slowly he cooled off and they both got up. "Ready to meet my father?" Santana asked.

Blaine had never been so scared in his entire life.


	6. I Did This For You

**A/N: I hate to do this but I really have to start asking you guys to review, it gives me the inspiration to write. Thank you to those who do already! **

**Review, love you all!**

"Daddy? This is my friend Blaine." Santana introduced to her father, smiling brightly.

"I know. He's one of those stupid Andersons we work for. What are you doing bringing him here?" 's hand locked tightly around Santana's arm in a crushing grip and she winced.

"He's my friend daddy, he's not like the other people in Westerville, I promise." Santana pleaded, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Dinner time, dear." said, panic in her eyes. glared at Blaine and walked to the small card table that was set up, the food was already served on paper plates.

"This dinner looks lovely Senora Lopez." Blaine said, taking the empty seat next to Santana and placing a comforting hand on her leg.

"Maria, Santiago, dinner!" shouted and they came down the stairs, smiling with wide-eyes at Blaine. "Thank you for the compliment, sweetie." She said softly, patting his shoulder as she sat down and they all started eating.

"So Zain, what do your parents have planned for you? Going to inherit tons of money and be lazy?" scoffed, his heavy Latino accent seeping in finally.

"It's Blaine. And stop being an asshole daddy." Santana glared at him across the table, her foot sliding up Blaine's leg under the table.

Blaine cleared his throat and cast a wink in Santana's direction, "Actually, I want to be a musician. I'm a Warbler at Dalton Academy right now." He said softly.

"Oh yes, you're the lovely boy who sang 'Raise Your Glass', aren't you? It was wonderful." smiled at Blaine warmly.

slammed his fists on the table and got up, storming off to his bedroom and shaking the whole house with the slamming of the door.

"Excuse me, dear." followed, an apologetic look thrown at Blaine as she did.

Maria looked at Blaine, "Why is your hair so shiny?" She asked, pointing a little finger at him.

Santiago whacked his sister on the arm, "That's hair gel, dummy." He smiled at Blaine.

"Which Blaine clearly shouldn't be using since his curly hair is much more adorable." Santana said as she cleared their plates from the table. Blaine offered to help her with dishes but she refused so he leaned against the counter while she washed them.

"Santana…" Blaine started but then thought better of it and just smiled at her.

"Finish your sentence Blaine." Santana said dully, not meeting his eyes.

"Does your father hurt you?" He whispered, his eyes turning soft as he glanced at her appraisingly. She didn't answer but gave him a pleading look that answered his question.

"Does he hurt your siblings? Your mom?" Blaine asked, watching her put away the dishes.

"No. Only me." She whispered, turning to look at Blaine with tear-filled eyes.

"Will you come stay with me?" Blaine gritted his teeth, not willing to let Santana endure any more pain when he would stop it.

"And what? Live in your dorm room and drive two hours to school every morning?" Santana snapped, turning away from his and gripping the counter with white knuckles.

"No. Live with me in my dorm and transfer to the public school in Westerville." Blaine pleaded, "I can't let you be hurt like this." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her from behind and she turned around.

"No Blaine! I can't just leave all my friends, my position in the cheerios, New Directions…" She wanted to spend every minute with him but she couldn't leave her life behind. Even for The One. Blaine's phone rung and he picked it up.

"Dad? No I'm still in Lima. Yes still with the girl. Okay. OKAY DAD. Bye." Blaine tucked his phone back in his pocket. "I have to go, we WILL talk about this." He kissed her softly on the lips and she kissed him back.

When they pulled away he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Bye Tana." He whispered.

"Bye B." She whispered back.

The next day at school, Santana was talking with a group of New Directions including Sam, Rachel, Kurt and her about seeing a movie next weekend. Suddenly Kurt's eyes widened, he was facing Santana but looking over her shoulder.

"BLAINE!" Kurt gasped and ran up to the shorter boy, practically tackling him in a hug. Santana turned and her eyes met Blaine's who was wearing a while v-neck and dark very tight jeans.

"Hey Kurt. Hey guys." He hugged Kurt back before waving at the others. Santana wiggled her fingers back at him and raised an eyebrow. 'We'll talk' Blaine mouthed at her and Rachel gave her a suspicious stare.

"What are you doing here? And no Warbler uniform?" Kurt let him go but pulled him over to the group. Blaine smiled warmly.

"I transferred here. Wanted to be closer to the person I care about most." He wrapped an arm around Kurt but looked directly at Santana.

"You transferred for me! But wait your parents live in Westerville…" Kurt trailed off and annoyance filled Santana. Blaine transferred for her NOT Kurt.

"We have a house in Lima too. A big one. With plenty of rooms." Blaine nodded to Santana as Kurt kissed his cheek.

"Welcome to McKinley, B." Santana winked at Blaine.


	7. Love Notes

**A/N: Alright so I'm going to ask you guys to comment in the reviews with whatever other couples you want to see.**

**Thank you again for reading!**

"B?" Kurt growled as Santana stalked past, slipping a note into the front pocket of Blaine's tight jeans.

"Yeah and what the hell was that we'll talk thing Blaine Warbler?" Rachel crossed her arms, assuming her diva pout.

"Santana and I have become friends. We talked at the party last night and I decided that since Kurt wanted me to and since Santana wanted me to and because let's face it, you guys need my help to win Nationals." Blaine joked, hoping to lighten the mood but looking up at the clock to make sure he wasn't late for his first class. He had made sure he had all the same classes as Santana besides first period, which he wasn't allowed to switch into because it was full.

"Wait? You switched for _her_?" Kurt gave Rachel and the others a look that said 'go away shit's about to go down'. Blaine shook his head frantically and held his hands up in surrender as the others left.

"No! For both of you!" He pleaded and Kurt rolled his eyes. The bell rang.

"I have to go Blaine." He turned and ran down the hall towards his class. Blaine rubbed his face stressfully and walked to his Global History class. The teacher introduced him and several girls' faces perked up at the sight of him. Natalie, who was in the grade right below him, a junior, moved her stuff so he could sit down in the desk next to her. The desks were in pairs and that seat was the only one left.

"Hi Blaine, I'm Natalie." She had piercing blue eyes and soft brown hair that was wavy but not curly. Blaine smiled warmly, hoping to make a new friend on his first day.

"Nice to meet you Natalie. Are you a senior?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and thinking she looked younger than he.

"No. A junior. But I'm taking some advanced courses since I'm reasonably smart." She grinned at him. "So what clubs are you thinking of trying for?" She asked.

"Glee Club." He answered right away and then realized his faux pas.

"Ew. I mean there's nothing wrong with Glee Club if you like having a blue raspberry slushy thrown in your face everyday." She shrugged and pursed her lips slowly, clearly displeased with his choice.

"I can take care of myself. Besides, I'll be trying out for football too. I love football." He smiled to himself, thinking way to break the stereotype and then realized he didn't know if he WAS gay anymore.

"So who's your girlfriend?" Natalie asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry?" Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, wondering if rumors about him and Santana had spread already.

"Well you must have a girlfriend, I mean you're positively studly." She smiled with a quick wink at him.

"Natalie, would you mind showing me your notes since you're so busy chatting up our new student?" The teacher put her hands on her hips and reached out her hand. Natalie put a perfect copy of the teacher's lecture into the teacher's hand and she frowned. "I'm sorry, it seems I was mistaken." She said softly and Natalie shrugged, taking back her notes.

"So back to my question. Also give me your schedule I want to compare." She whispered to Blaine, shifting slightly towards him but focusing her eyes on the teacher. "Lunch and Study Hall. You can copy my notes later in study hall if you want." She smiled. Blaine shifted his notebook towards her, showing an even more detailed and perfect account of the lecture with his own particular take on what the teacher was saying.

"I think I'm good." He winked and Natalie flushed, muttering an apology. "But to answer your question. I am dating someone. His name is Kurt." He said, not afraid to get a negative reaction.

"Your gay?" She gasped in a whisper, her eyes widening as she turned to look at him. "Kurt…Kurt Hummel?" She gritted her teeth.

"I don't like labels." **Where the hell did that come from? **Blaine grumbled in his head, he hadn't meant to say anything but yes. "Kurt Hummel is my boyfriend but that doesn't mean I'm gay. It just means I love Kurt Hummel." He shrugged.

Natalie went silent and didn't talk to him for the rest of the period. Blaine remembered the familiar sting of being ignored because of who he loved.

When the class was over he gathered up his stuff and scurried to Study Hall. He saw Santana immediately who was sitting with Quinn and a few other cheerleaders he didn't know. Amongst them was Natalie. **How did I not notice the Cheerio uniform?** He bit his lip and walked over.

"This seat taken?" He asked, looking at the only empty seat which was across from Santana and between Quinn and Natalie.

"Look Blaine, I know I'm your only friend so far but I don't know. I don't want a stalker…" Natalie trailed off, looking him directly in the eye, a challenging brow raised. Rebecca and Renata who flanked Santana on either side, eyed Blaine, curious as to why Natalie was giving him the slip.

"Excuse me Nat, I know you think the whole worlds about you but Blaine happens to be friends of both me and Quinn so shut your mouth, junior." Santana snapped, glaring at Natalie before smiling sweetly up at Blaine. "Of course you can sit there, B." She said. Natalie gaped at Blaine and Santana before looking at Rebecca and Renata to have her backs. They shrugged as if to say, you messed with the wrong guy, not our problem. Natalie stared at the table, a deep blush coloring her cheeks.

Blaine sat across from Santana and their feet bumped under the table, they smiled at each other and played footsie.

"So Blaine, you going to give my boyfriend a run for his money for solos?" Quinn smiled, her beautiful eyes turning towards his. Blaine laughed.

"I'll sure try." He grinned and looked at Santana with a wink.

"Did you check your pockets, B?" She raised both eyebrows, giving him a meaningful look. Blaine remembered the note she had but there and reached into his pocket, unfolding it and holding it where no one could see.

_Dear Blaine,_

_Alright, I know it's kind of corny to write a letter to you as your talking to your BOYFRIEND about transferring here but whatever._

_Although I think it's really dumb ass for you to transfer here without asking me, it was really sweet of you to do anyways._

_I know you want me to live with you and I want to live with you too so pick me up in the park at five, I'll have my bags all packed for you to carry for me ;)_

_Love__ Thanks,_

_~Tana _

He grinned at the word that was crossed out, knowing he felt it too but that they were playing a game of chicken to see who would say it first. Blaine passed the note back to her under the table with this scrawled in curly neat hand-writing.

_Dearest Tana,_

_Corny is my middle name, sweetie, better learn that quick. I had sort of hoped you'd think it was romantic that I dropped everything to be with you but your Tana Lopez, what can I expect. _

_I'll be ready for you at five._

_Love also_

_~B_

Santana read the note happily, noticing that he copied her with the crossed out love note.

She smiled at him and he grinned right back at her.

"Uh guys, why are you playing footsie and grinning at each other?" Quinn asked.


	8. It's Not Unusual

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhangers guys, I just find it so much easier to write that way. So I just wanted to let you know to look out for a new Naya/Darren fic from me, started from a dream I had last night. **

**Review!**

"Um…Blaine had a bug on his foot." Santana said, her mind verbally slapping her the face. _Are you a fucking idiot Santana, be more obvious!_ She pinched the bridge of her nose, copying the movement that she'd seen Blaine do so many times before. Rebecca, Renata, and Natalie shrugged it off, looking like they believe her but Quinn laughed under her breath at them.

"Blaine, Santana, could you come help me pick a book for my history report?" She asked, walking towards the history section and not waiting for an answer. Her Queen Bee attitude pissed Santana off but she figured she needed to protect Blaine so she looked at him meaningfully and followed after Quinn. Blaine took her lead.

"Okay. Explain now or I go to Kurt and tell him his Liberace is a little less pink than he thought." She crossed her arms, able to come up with the clever quips just as quickly as Santana.

"Blaine's my bitch. Basically." Santana crossed her arms, "I blackmailed him into making out with me once and it stuck." She lied straight to the blond Queen Bitch. Quinn opened her mouth to shoot her down and run off to tell Kurt but Blaine interjected.

"No. Santana and I were talking during the party and then we kissed. It started as us just testing if we…if I was actually gay." Blaine stopped himself before he revealed Santana's secret.

"And then?" Quinn raised her eyebrows, putting her hands on her hips.

"Then it turned into more. We spent time together and I realized how much I lo-" Blaine bit his lip, "-like her."

"You guys had sex?" Quinn asked and Santana and Blaine both burst out laughing, defusing the tense moment.

"No. He met my parents. He transferred here for me, not for Kurt." Santana smiled, wrapping her pinkie around Blaine's.

"Look, here's how it's gonna go. I'm really happy for you both, but I don't want to see Kurt get hurt. So Blaine has until the end of today to break up with Kurt or make his decision otherwise I go on Brittany's Fondue for Two tonight and tell the whole school about you two." Quinn turned, her blond hair whipping behind her as she stalked early to her next class.

"Are you going to do it?" Santana asked, her eyes going soft as she slid her arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. They way they fit together perfectly made him sure of his decision. He leaned down and pressed his lips on her softly in a tender kiss. She slid one leg around his waist and then pulled herself up and wrapped the other one. He put his hands on her butt to support her weight and pressed her back against the bookcase, their tongues mixing together in her mouth.

Then he broke away from the kiss to look in her eyes, "You're going to make me look like the biggest pervert if we keep going. Walking around school hard for Santana Lopez." He ran his tongue over her lips lightly with a chuckle.

"Good." She pulled his tongue into her mouth and sucked on it for a second before climbing down off him.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you Tana." He let go her everything but her hand and pulled her out to the concrete courtyard.

(Here's my take on "It's Not Unusual" SPOILER FOR 3x01)

Blaine let go of her hands and noticed that everyone in Glee was out there already. He climbed up to the top of the steps and a mob of cheerleaders surrounded him, dancing as he did.

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone_

_It's not unusual to have fun with anyone_

_but when I see you hanging about with anyone_

Blaine tossed his yellow sunglasses towards Santana but Kurt caught them instead, swooning as he did.

_It's not unusual to see me cry,_

Santana made a beckoning sign at him and he gave her a sexy look.

_oh I wanna' die_

_It's not unusual to go out at any time_

_but when I see you out and about it's such a crime_

_if you should ever want to be loved by anyone,_

Santana couldn't help herself, she got up and ran her fingers over his shoulder, he gave her a weird look before continuing. Santana ran and danced with her cheerleader friends.

_It's not unusual it happens every day_

_no matter what you say_

_you find it happens all the time_

Santana moved her hips against his side and he slid an arm around her for a second, feeling himself get hard in his inappropriately tight red pants he had changed into for this number and so he could match her cheerios uniform.

_love will never do what you want it to_

_why can't this crazy love be mine_

Santana kept her arm around his shoulders and did a little hip movement that he copied and then they were dancing together, exchanging happy looks as she spun around him and they danced perfectly in synch.

_It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone_

Santana left his side for a minute and he dropped down a step to follow her, dancing with her before she grabbed his hand and pulled him down to ground level.

_It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone_

_but if I ever find that you've changed at anytime_

_it's not unusual to find out that_

_I'm in love with you _

She circled the piano, clutching his hand and he followed her, singing directly to her as the other cheerios poured lighting fluid on the piano.

_whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

One of the skanks who Quinn was not a part of, tossed their cigarette on the piano and it burst into flames. Blaine and Santana froze and gaped at it, their hands still connected.

Kurt ignored the piano and walked over to Blaine, shoving him. "What the hell was that Blaine?" He crossed his arms.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Kurt. I'm in love with Santana. I don't know if I'm gay or if I'm straight or if I'm bi but I know that I love her with everything that's inside of me. I adore her. Every single part of her. I love you too but I can't do this anymore. I'm so sorry." Blaine didn't want to use the 'I hope we can be friends, line' but that's what he wanted to say.

"I'm not mad at you Blaine. She's clearly blackmailing you or something. You call me tonight and we can talk. As for you Santana." Kurt turned towards her and glared, "There's no god who can protect you from my vengeance. I will take. You. Down." He turned and grabbed his bag before walking away. Santana sighed slowly, sad to be losing Kurt but overjoyed by the words that had come out of Blaine's mouth, she turned towards him and he got down on one knee.

"Santana Lopez," Blaine started, pulling the silver ring he always wore off his ring finger. "I love you with everything I have. If you'll have me, I would be proud to be your boyfriend. So will you be mine, Tana?" He looked up at her with a smile. Everyone in the courtyard aw'd and screamed 'say yes!' or 'get it in Lopez' at her. Everyone seemed to forget the burning piano as a teacher brought out the fire extinguisher and put it out. Santana smiled.

"I would be proud to be your girlfriend, Blaine Anderson. You make me a better person and I love you, so, so much." She replied and Blaine slid his silver ring on her ring finger before picking her up and swinging her around. Everyone cheered and they kissed softly before he took her hand.

"Just to be clear, you're my one and only. I expect the same from you." Blaine gave her a tentative look, not wanting to hurt her feelings but really not wanting to get hurt either. Santana laughed and put her hands on either side of his face. Everyone had started chatting again.

"I only want you, B. Forever." She promised and kissed him again, her leg pressing against the bulge in his tight pants, she giggled. "Naughty, naughty B." She cooed and kissed the corner of his mouth lightly.

"Well I can't help it when you grind against me like that 'dancing'." Blaine laughed and pulled her tightly against her.

"Well, why don't we take care of that tonight?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Promise?" Blaine chuckled throatily.

"Promise."


	9. Valerie

**A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews again and for the people who are favoriting me as an author, you have no idea how wonderful it feels to know people like my writing! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise to keep writing as long as people keep being interested.**

**I also have to ask if you guys want me to change the rating to M and make a little sex scene. If not I can keep it T and just imply that there was one.**

**Review!**

The bell rang and Blaine swallowed.

"Fuck Santana, you better come over tonight. I don't think I can take it much longer. You're so sexy." He pulled her close against his body and Santana smiled, kissing him once more.

"Come on hottie, we're going to be late for third period gym." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the gym hallway, brushing her hand across his crotch before walking into the girl's locker room, twisting the silver ring he had put on her happily. Blaine walked into the boys locker room.

"You little whore." Rachel Berry spewed at Santana, knocking her up against the lockers.

"You asshole!" Finn shoved Blaine against a wall.

"What the hell?" Santana and Blaine said simultaneously, not knowing how in synch they truly were.

"You broke up Kurt and Blaine just for a little sex. You just had to one up me, to get Blaine to fuck you so you could prove you can turn a gay guy straight." Rachel glared at Santana who pressed Rachel back against the lockers, getting up in your face.

"For your information, you obnoxious midget…Blaine and I haven't had sex yet. Just because you weren't enough woman for him doesn't mean that you had anything to do with me wanting him. He's sexy and he understands me. He's my best friend." She punched the locker next to Rachel's head. "So I suggest you stay out of my way, glee-yatch." She turned and walked towards her locker, throwing on a pair of blue sophie shorts and a black sports bra for her gym outfit before sliding on a pair of converse.

"You fucking asshole, you broke my stepbrother's heart and now I'm going to break you." Finn threw a punch at Blaine who artfully dodged and somehow appeared on the other side of Finn. Finn turned and threw another punch that Blaine dodged again.

"Finn," Blaine dodged another, "I didn't mean to hurt Kurt. You of all people should know, when you find the person you're meant to be with…you have to be with them." He stopped moving as Finn seemed to take this in.

"You mean like how I thought Quinn was for me but then I know Rachel is now?" He asked, his small brain wrapping around the idea finally.

"Exactly." Blaine nodded his head with a warm smile. They both let the tense moment pass and changed, Blaine in dark, tight sweatpants and a black t-shirt and Finn in shorts as a white t-shirt, somehow starting to talk about football as they walked out of the gym locker room like old friends.

"B!" Santana ran other and leapt into Blaine's arms, surprising him enough that he actually almost dropped her but managed to catch her at the last moment. He chuckled.

"I've only been gone five minutes, Tana." He set her down and kissed her forehead, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

"I know. Seriously, that's casual gym wear for you, fun-sized?" She crossed her arms, her eyes going over him.

"Says the girl wearing a bra and booty shorts." Blaine's eyes scanned over her too. They both met eyes at the same time and smiled.

"Don't act like you don't like it." She took his hands, loving the way his long fingers wrapped around hers and wondering what it would feel like to have his calloused hands against her bare skin. She shivered and he winked at her, as if he was thinking about the say thing.

"Of course I like it." He squeezed her hands, unable to shake the stirring he still felt down below when he looked at her. He couldn't wait until later when they were alone.

Rachel glared at them as she took Finn's hand, pulling him away but not before he waved at Blaine. Blaine waved back and then turned back to Santana.

"Alright auditioning and squad cheerios go with , try-outs and team football players please go to Coach Beist." Blaine and Santana kissed each other softly before going to their respective sides of the gym.

Coach Beist barked out several drills to test the football players and Sue had the girls on the squad pick someone to sponsor who was trying out for the squad. Santana picked a pretty girl with ginger curls and bright green eyes.

"I'm Valerie." The girl smiled at Santana who rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She sat in the bleachers, leaving Valerie to try out. Valerie did a perfect routine of flips and tricks that even Sue was impressed by.

"Okay all of the failures please leave, Valerie and Sami can stay." She said and the other cheerleaders made fun of the girls leaving as they went to join the normal gym class.

"Santana and Brittany, since you two chose to sponsor Valerie and Sami, you two are out new team co-captains." Sue said, ignoring Quinn's protests before walking out of the gym to drink five protein shakes.

Santana sat in the bleachers by where Blaine was practicing, waiting for him as all the other cheerleaders left. Valerie perched next to Santana, watching the football players.

"So what ones are taken?" Valerie giggled, trying to make conversation with the ice queen.

"Dave's gay and Blaine, Finn, Sam, Mike, Puckerman, and Artie are taken." Santana replied frostily.

"Which one's are those?" Valerie smiled, hoping to make Santana her friend so she could become captain quickly.

"Dave is the bulky, brunette one." Santana pointed, rolling her eyes at Karofsky. "Finn is the really tall, lost looking one. The quarterback." She nodded to him. "Sam and Mike are the blond JB impersonator and the asian." She pointed to where Sam and Mike were jostling each other. "Puckerman's the one pushing the kid in the wheelchair and then kid in the wheelchair is Artie." She bit her lip as her eyes finally fell on Blaine. "And Blaine is the short, hot one." She sighed, smiling as Blaine waved at her.

"He's taken? That's too bad…I'd like to get a piece of that ass." Valerie waved at Blaine, thinking that he was waving at her and Blaine shrugged, joining the exercises again. "I'm sure I could lure him away from his girlfriend." She flipped her ginger waves. Heat prickled at Santana's skin and she felt the green monster inside of her take over.

"You're only a freshman. He's a junior." She rolled her eyes, watching Blaine who had begun to really sweat.

"So? I'm fifteen and he's seventeen. No biggie." Valerie winked seductively at Blaine who was looking over at Santana. Blaine cringed, hoping he wasn't gaining a freshman stalker. The bell rang and Santana and Valerie both stood up.

"You're also not his type." Santana pursed her lips and watched Blaine walking towards her, Valerie laughed with a smile.

"Of course I am. What about me isn't his type? What type of girls does he like?" She crossed her arms and then her smug look turned into a gasp as Blaine put his arm around Santana.

"I like them Latina, brunette, brown-eyed and talented." He answered, kissing Santana's cheek after flicking an eyebrow at Valerie.

"Wait he's _your_ boyfriend?" Valerie blushed bright red and Santana laughed icily.

"All mine freshmeat. And don't forget it." She took Blaine's hand and pulled him towards the locker rooms.

Valerie glared at Santana's back; she would do everything in her power to get Blaine to be hers. And now that she knew his type, she would do everything in her power to get him. She stalked off to her next class,.

When Blaine and Santana were done changing they found each other in the hallway and fell into step, walking to Bio. After a few steps of comfortable silence, Blaine spoke.

"Jealous Tana is hot." He curled his fingers around hers as if it was the most natural thing in the word.

"Protective Blaine is hot too." She winked at him and pulled him to a stop in the hallway, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Skip Bio with me. We have lunch after that. Take me somewhere. I don't want to go to class, B." She whispered suddenly, not wanting to see the Bio teacher's predatory eyes all over her.

"_Shhh Santana no one will see." grabbed her wrist and pulled her up against his chest._

"_Stop it!" She screamed for help but he clamped his hand over her mouth._

"_I'm going to fuck you and you won't tell anyone about it, otherwise I'll kill you. You and everyone you care about." He whispered in her ear, ripping off her cheerio uniform. "Nod if you understand, slut." _

_Santana nodded, her heart pounding against her chest and tears streaming down her face._

"_Good little whore. I knew you wanted this." _

"Santana?" Blaine's hand was waving in front of her dazed eyes and she snapped out of it. "Are you alright? Why do you want to skip Bio?" He asked her, squeezing her hand.

"I-I can't talk about it Blaine." Santana's eyes pleaded for him just to drop it. He pulled her out the doors and straight to his car, opening her door and helping her inside before getting in the drivers seat himself. Once inside he turned towards her and took both of her hands in his.

"Santana, I want you to be able to tell me anything. So I'm going to tell you something I have never told anything." He pushed up the sleeves of his leather jacket and flipped over his wrists, revealing tons of long jagged scars. Santana let out a gasp.

"Blaine…" Her eyes went soft and all thoughts of herself drained from her head, feeling only sympathy and love for Blaine.

"Don't worry, Tana. I stopped the day I first met you. When I sang those lines to you from 'Silly Love Songs', I didn't know why then but now I do. I used to cut myself because I felt worthless, because I felt I had no reason to live. But when I met you, you gave me hope. You made me feel something, and I hadn't felt anything in a long time." He looked in her eyes, the liquid-hazel in them seeming gold at that moment. Santana's fingers reached out and traced the lines on Blaine's wrists, thinking of the pain Blaine must've felt.

"He raped me." It just popped out of her mouth like an M&M someone had been choking on. Blaine's eyes widened.

"Who?" His jaw clenched along with his fists, ready to kill whoever made Santana do…that.

"…our Bio teacher. That's why I didn't want to go. I can't stand to be in the same room with him." She looked down at the floor but Blaine tilted her chin up.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" He asked, pulling her onto his lap and then realizing it was a tight squeeze and moving them both onto the passenger seat.

"He threatened me. It doesn't matter anyways. It's his word against mine. So please, just drop it Blaine. Promise me." She tightened her grip on his wrists.

"I promise Santana." Blaine lied and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Thank you for telling me." He whispered in her ear.

"So what do you want to do. We have an hour and…" She checked the time, "five minutes."

"An hour and five minutes…well I think we should probably fit lunch in there. If you get any skinnier the only parts I'll be able to see are your gorgeous curves." He hugged her close to him.

"Boobs, hip, and ass…isn't that every guys dream?" She winked at him before scooting into the drivers seat and sticking her tongue out at Blaine and her hand out for the keys. Blaine placed them in her hand with a sigh.

"I don't think I'd be attracted to just lady parts. I think it's mainly just yours I like." He chuckled and Santana giggled at his use of the words 'lady parts'.

"Stop being so cute." She nudged him while pulling out of the school lot.

"Only if you stop first." He said and both of them groaned at the disgustingly sweet sentiment.

They went out to lunch, talking about interests before getting back to school late for last period. They had lost track of time and missed Bio, Lunch, English, French and Spanish and now they were late for Geometry.

", how nice of you to join-" started before she spotted who was on Santana's arm, "Blainey! Your mom didn't tell me you'd be transferring here. And into my class no less." She walked over and she and Blaine shared a hug.

"She didn't find out I was planning too until this morning. Nice to see you Aunt Linda." Blaine winked at Santana over 's shoulder.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise. You two just take those empty desks, I'll email you the notes of what you missed when I get home." She smiled and Santana and Blaine sat at two empty desks in the back.

"Aunt?" Santana raised an eyebrow and took out a note, scribbling notes of what was on the board.

"My mom's sister." Blaine explained with a chuckle, "Sorry I didn't tell you." He copied the notes down twice as fast in an elegant script. After a VERY long lecture the bell rung and it was the end of the day.

"Moving time." Blaine grinned and pulled Santana out to the car.

It was time to get Santana's stuff.


	10. Home

**A/N: Alright, I want reviews coming in if you guys want more! I'm really enjoying writing this fic, it's probably my favorite of the three I've written up to this point. If you're a fan of my writing look out for my Quaine and Shutana fics coming up. Thank you guys and gals again!**

**Review!**

The drive to Santana's house was quiet to put it lightly. The tension that hung in the air could be felt from a mile away.

They both sensed the impending doom and the fight that was to come.

"Blaine?" Santana reached over and placed her hand on his, which was resting on the shift. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, Tana?" He squeezed her hand lightly.

"I'm…I'm scared." She whispered, closing her eyes. She had never said those words to anyone. Santana Lopez wasn't supposed to get scared.

Blaine pulled into her driveway and parked before turning to her.

"I'm here." He pulled her against him and whispered the words in her ear softly, kind of like a caress. Those words were all Santana needed to feel strong and sure of herself. As long as Blaine was there, she was safe.

They got out of the car and held hands, walking into Santana's house only to be greeted by Santiago who looked at Santana dully.

"You're leaving aren't you, hermana?" He looked up to see her nod before hugging her stomach since he wasn't tall enough. Maria heard the conversation and ran downstairs. Santana picked her up and hugged her in one arm while hugging Santiago in the other.

"Por favor, no nos dejan!" The little dark haired girl pleaded with her sister not to leave them.

"Dad will stop! Please don't leave, hermana!" The dark haired boy had tears in his eyes.

"Tengo que irme, Maria. I have to go, Santiago." She said it in both languages so both of her siblings could understand. Blaine was mesmerized by Santana's flawless Spanish but also sad to see her having to leave her siblings.

"Mi hija adios." Her mother appeared from up the stairs, picking up a protesting Maria and a defeated Santiago. Her mother knew that Santana had to leave for her own safety. She dropped Santana's bags at her feet as if she expected this to come and took off her gold locket, clasping it around Santana's neck.

"Te quiero." Santana whispered the words of love to her mother as Blaine grabbed her bags.

"Gracias." Blaine walked out to the car, letting the Lopez's have their farewell.

"Te quiero." Senora Lopez repeated before hugging Santana tightly. "Think of us, mi hija." She said and Santana nodded, tears in her eyes as she walked out the door to Blaine's car, climbing inside.

Blaine pulled out of the drive way and paused at the road, "Are you sure?" He turned to Santana. She nodded firmly.

"No more abuse. I love you Blaine Anderson." She leaned over to kiss his cheek and he turned his head at the last second so their lips met in a tender kiss.

"I love you too, Santana Lopez." He smiled and drove towards his house.

"So, should I be expecting a huge mansion filled with a chocolate swimming pool and gold toilets?" She asked and Blaine chuckled.

"Well, the pool is actually just water and the toilets are just porcelain." He smiled at her and she made a faux-disappointed face before laughing.

"What about a home theater, hot tub, dunk pool, and a nail salon?" She asked expecting a no.

"Home theater, hot tub, and dunk pool yes. We do have a spa wing that has a nail salon but I don't know if you could call it that." He shrugged and Santana burst out laughing in amazement and then gasped as they pulled into the long winding driveway. There was a huge front lawn complete with a magical garden and gazebo with benches and a moon roof. The house was a soft blue color and ridiculously big, at on top on the roof she could see the outline of a hot tub and pool.

"Fuck Blaine. This is insane." She looked at him and he shrugged, mumbling a thank you. A woman who Santana assumed was a maid walked towards the car.

"Blaine, honey. Welcome home." She pulled Blaine into a hug when he got out of the car.

"Good to be home Lira." He hugged her back before opening Santana's door for her. Santana got out and smiled at Lira the maid. "Lira, this is Santana." He slid an arm around Santana's waist.

"Oh good, it's been a while since we've had guests over. Blaine never brings his friends here." She took Santana's hand in both of hers in a warm grasp.

"Thank you." Santana smiled warmly, a sense of calm washing over her.

"I'll get your bags dearie. The blue room, Blaine?" Lira grabbed Santana's bags from the car and rushed into the house after Blaine nodded, calling to all of the staff that Blaine was home. Cheers could be heard inside and Blaine laughed.

"I feel like I just met your mom." Santana raised an eyebrow at him. Blaine shrugged and guided her into the house.

"She's been more like my mom than my own mother has. So you could say that." He looked around at the entrance room. There was a winding staircase and marble floors with soft beige painted walls.

"I'll show you your room and then we can go do whatever you want." He tugged her up the staircase and she giggled, feeling like a princess.

When they got upstairs, Blaine turned the corner and walked into the second room on the right. He pushed open the door.

It was a huge room with a queen-sized bed covered with soft looking blankets and pillows. There was a desk set up with its own Mac laptop and a plush desk chair. A huge walk in closet was in the corner of the room and in the other corner was Santana's own private bathroom. There were beanbag chairs and a huge plasma T.V on the wall set up with a big collection of movies and a popcorn machine. Near the door was a little slot/box in the wall with a silver tray on it and next to it there was a little intercom that you could press and order food that would pop up on the silver tray.

Santana looked around and then gaped at Blaine, speechless.

"You like it?" He raised an eyebrow and she shook her head.

"I love it. Holy shit this makes me want to fuck you on that ridiculously comfortable looking bed right now." She practically tackled him down on the plush carpet, kissing him passionately. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her and she was so turned on by it.

"Wait…I haven't shown you my favorite part." He swooped her up in his arms and nodded towards a door that was light purple in her blue room. He kicked it open and walked three steps forward through a little hallway. When he stopped he was in his room.

"I'm right here whenever you need me." He smiled, still holding her against his chest in his arms. Santana kicked out of his arms to look around his room, landing perfectly on her feet.

It was almost identical to hers except the walls were a light lavender color and covered in Blaine's elegant sharpie script. They were song lyrics of his own invention. There were also some pictures of the Warblers and Kurt on his walls. Surprisingly enough, she saw some pictures of Rachel's first party and one of Blaine doing a body shot off Santana which was surprising considering she didn't remember that happening.

There were also pictures of some kids she didn't recognize, she got close to the pictures.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"The one with the blue sweat band is Joey. The dirty-blond one is Lauren. The two dark haired ones are Brian H and Brian R. Let's see, that's AJ, Bonnie, Jamie and Tyler. That's Nick, Nicholas, Devin, Dylan, Joe M and Joe W." He grinned from ear to ear as he looked at the pictures. (A/N: Those are all the principal Starkids, google if you don't know).

"Friends of yours?" Santana asked, feeling around for Blaine's past.

"From my old school. You probably recognize that one." He pointed to the final photo of him and Jesse arm in arm and cracking up in laughter.

"You and Jesse were friends?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup. For a long time." Blaine said with a little tint of sadness.

"Can we go swimming?" She asked, not wanting to push him any further in sharing.

"Of course." He smiled and lead her up to the roof which was several staircases up. There was a pool, dunk pool, and a hot tub.

"Where to first?" He asked with a smile.

"Pool!" She giggled and pulled off her shirt and skirt of her cheerios uniform, revealing a black lacy bra and matching panties.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Your parents aren't home?" Santana asked, looking at him. He shook his head.

Santana smiled to herself and put on a pouty look. "Will you get the clasp for me?" She asked him and pulled her ponytail out of the way, turning her back to him.

Blaine walked over to her, swallowing and unclasping her bra in one quick motion with more ease than a gay guy should have. Santana shot him an inquisitive look over her shoulder and he grinned before shrugging. Then Blaine pushed Santana's bra off, exposing her perfect chest and making his eyes go wide again.

She dove in a perfect swan dive into the surprisingly warm pool. She figured it must be heated. When she surfaced she looked at Blaine.

"Don't be a chicken. You're super fine Blaine." She leaned her arms on the edge of the pool and looked up at him. He rolled his eyes playfully and shrugged off his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head.

Santana was surprised at how muscular he was, expecting that his lean body hid a skinny body when clearly, it didn't. She felt moisture that wasn't from the pool building between her legs.

He unzipped his tight jeans and pulled them off, exposing toned legs and sleek black boxers. He dove into the pool, doing a flip as he did and splashing Santana then surfacing next to her. They both swam to the section where you could stand and he pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt that he was already hard through his loose boxers.

She couldn't really blame him since her boobs were pressed right up against his muscular chest.

"Naughty, naughty B." She purred in his ear, sending a shiver up his spine.

"Hmm…I'm sure I'm not the only naughty one Tana." He kept one arm around her, supporting her weight and pushed one hand into her underwear, pushing his fingers against her wetness and then brought his fingers up to his mouth, tasting her. "My point exactly." He ran his tongue over her ear as he whispered and she shivered right back at him.

"Fuck me." Santana pleaded, moving her hips against his hard-on and moaning.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that, what?" He asked, resting his hands on her ass.

"FUCK ME BLAINE." She growled at him, so hot she couldn't take it.

"My pleasure."


	11. What You're Doing to Me

**A/N: Alright! As per request, the fic has now changed to Mature rating. So if you are offended by sex scenes (which I don't see why you should because it's a BLAINTANA FUCK) then you might want to skip over the first bit of this chapter. I'll warn you all when there's going to be sex scenes. **

**Review, review, review!**

Blaine's boxers were now very low on his hips from all of Santana's grinding.

"Take yours off. I want to taste you." He grunted, his thoughts clouding with the sweet and salty taste that he had just gotten off his fingers. Mixed with a little chlorine from the pool of course.

"But…I want you to fuck me. Properly Blaine." Santana pouted and Blaine shivered, hearing his name fall from her lips in a throaty moan.

"I will. Listen to me. Take. Them. Off. Now." He growled at her, his commanding voice turning her on even more.

"Yessir." She ground against him, the force of the effort pushing her underwear down to her ankles before kicking it off and to the bottom of the pool.

"Now lay on the surface of the water." He grunted again, the force of his command causing Santana to whisper his name in a seductive purr.

She did as he wished and lay, floating on the surface of the luke warm water.

Blaine spread her legs apart, taking in the sight of her soaking wet sex and smiling as he felt her hips press towards his face, anticipating what was coming.

He ran his tongue down her thigh and when he got to the sweet area between her legs he licked her clit once before licking back up her thigh again. She let out a moan.

"Stop teasing Anderson!" She groaned, wrapping her legs over his shoulders and pulling him closer with her strong legs.

He grinned and grabbed onto her thighs, moving his face in between them and teasing her clit with his tongue before flicking it in and out of her hole.

"Oh god Blaine! I thought you were fucking gay! And a virgin! But you're so fucking good! Oh yes! Yes!" She screamed, bucking her hips against his tongue as her eyes rolled back.

"Mmm…would you believe beginners luck?" He whispered, making sure his lips brushed her pussy with every single world before mouth fucking her again.

"No! You're too good! Oh yes right there! Right there!" She groaned and felt the orgasm building deep in her core.

"Then you're smart." He gave one more lick and felt Santana twitch in orgasm, he was content to keep on tasting her sweet taste but she unhooked her legs, letting herself back down into the water and sliding her very wet pussy down his chest as she did. She grabbed the back of his neck.

"Fuck me, Blaine Anderson." She looked into his eyes and then shoved her tongue down his throat, pushing his underwear off with her feet.

"As you wish." He slid into her slowly, moaning as he did. He had never felt this good in his entire life with Santana's tight, wetness surrounding him.

Santana waited patiently, letting him enjoy his first moment, her pussy throbbing against his hard cock.

"Fuck Santana, you're so wet." He moaned and gripped her hips, shoving into her repeatedly and grunting as he did, a deep primal sound escaped his throat.

"Oh Blaine! Fuck me just like that! Yes! Yes!" She let out a real scream this time, moving against him to create a burning heat.

He went harder and deeper and faster, not afraid of the pain that flooded both of them, mixed in with the best pleasure either of them had had.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh god Blaine! Best I've ever had! You're making me so hot!" She moaned and let out a final scream as Blaine thrust into her and came hard, not being able to take her heat anymore. She came as he filled her up and then slid her arms around his neck.

"That was amazing." She whispered, nuzzling her face into his chest as she felt herself come down off the fuck high. Blaine let out a throaty chuckle.

"Incredible." He agreed and started to pull out.

"No!" She pleaded and pushed her hips down on him, causing him to moan once. "Stay in me. I like it. It makes me feel…warm." She licked her lips and kissed at his jaw as he walked around the pool.

"I love you Tani." He whispered and kissed her cheek. "I wrote a song for you." He whispered.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up, no one had ever done anything like that for her before. "Sing it for me." She pleaded, giving him a pouty look.

"I don't have my guitar." He laughed, capturing her jutted out lower lip in his mouth and sucking on it. She giggled and pulled her mouth away.

"So? Sing it. Please?" She gave him puppy dog eyes and he chuckled, agreeing instantly.

"Okay….but it's just a rough edit, it's not done-"

"Just sing it." She interrupted and moved closer, if that was ever possible with him inside her.

_I've seen her face, I've heard her name_

_I've lost my place and she's to blame. _

_And I can't stand it when I'm staring in her eyes, _

_And she's not looking back It ain't a big surprise_

_I've heard music, I've heard noise_

_I wish that she could hear her voice_

_The way that I do, when I go to sleep at night _

_And dream my life away _

_But she's gone when I awake_

_Tani _

_Tani _

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me _

_The way her hair falls in her eyes, makes me wonder if _

_She'll ever see through my disguise, I'm under her spell_

_Everything is fallin', I don't know where to land _

_Everyone knows who she is _

_But she don't know who I am _

_Tani _

_Tani_

_Why can't you see _

_What you're doing to me_

_I've see you singin' on that stage, _

_Looking like an angel and all I do is pray (that maybe)_

_One day you'll hear my song and understand that all along_

_There's something more that I'm trying to say, when I say_

_Tani_

_Tani_

_Why can't you see _

_What you're doing to me (what you're doing to me) _

_Tani _

_Ooh when I say_

_Tani _

_When I say_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me _

_What you're doing to me_

Tears filled Santana's eyes and she hugged Blaine close.

"I love you so fucking much Blaine Everett Anderson. That was beautiful. No one has ever done something that nice for me." She kissed him and closed her eyes.

He kissed her back, holding her tight in his strong arms, opening his eyes after a while.

That's when he noticed his mom and dad, gaping at him.


	12. Meet the Fuckers

**A/N: So that was a shocker last time, hmmm? But ya know, I just love Blaintana so much and I want this story to stay alive.**

**Show your support y'all.**

**Review!**

"Mom! Dad!" You're home." Blaine let go of Santana, pulling away and pressing against the wall off the pool.

Santana figured she best let them have a moment so she dove to the bottom of the pool, grabbing her underwear and pulling it on, Blaine quickly snatched Santana's bra off the side of the pool and tossed it to her, she slid it on and clasped it.

Then she dove and fetched Blaine's boxers, slipping under him and pulling them all the way onto them. Then she surfaced and blushed as she way his mom look at her in disgust.

"Is this some sort of joke Blaine?" Tessa Anderson crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Um…no. Mom this is my…" He trailed off, not knowing if Santana wanted them to know she was his girlfriend.

"I'm his girlfriend." She climbed out of the pool bravely, Blaine cringed as he saw his father's eyes wander down Santana's body then back up again, lingering on her chest. "It's really nice to meet you, Misses and Mister Anderson." She held out her damp hand to them.

"What is she doing here, Blaine?" Tessa glared daggers at Santana's hand until she let it fall back to her side, and then she glared at her son. Jacob "Jake" Anderson watched Blaine, trying not to smile at the fact that his son clearly was into a girl this time.

"Her dad was…." He paused, looking at Santana for permission to tell them. Santana hesitated and then nodded. "…abusive." He finished his sentence.

Tessa Anderson's eyes softened at once and her expression of disgust faded into one of pity. Probably because she had been there herself.

"I'm so sorry, dear." She sighed slowly, looking apologetic.

"I invited her to stay, with me. Here. And um…I was showing her around." He swallowed, knowing his parents wouldn't just accept that.

"Showing her around what? Your dick?" His father chimed in with a grin at his son and a wink.

"Jake!" Tessa gasped and took his hand sharply. "Of course you're welcome to stay here, honey. As long as you like. I expect better behavior out of you though mister." She pointed a blaming finger at Blaine and then pulled Jake back inside through the stairway.

Blaine climbed out of the pool and chuckled in amazement, "That's the first time my dad has talked to me since I started dating Kurt months ago." He looked at Santana with a sad smile.

"Is that a good thing?" She asked him, sliding her arms around his neck. He shook his head and then nodded.

"I guess in a way. But I know it's only because he thinks I'm straight now." He sighed and Santana could see the tired lines under Blaine's eyes she hadn't noticed there before.

It was like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. She guessed he sort of did, helping all those people out. And what was with the straight comment? Was she still just some kind of pity act to him?

"Are you straight Blaine?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and starting to slide her arms away.

He wrapped his strong arms around her to keep her from going.

"Stop that Santana." He looked in her eyes, his voice commanding and surprising to her since he was usually so…puppy like. Willing to follow her around and take orders.

"Stop what, Blaine? I just don't want to be that one straight exper-" He cut her off with a strong kiss. The kind that left you wobbly in the knees.

When he pulled back, he looked in her eyes and she looked straight back at him.

"I love you, Santana Lopez. You are not just some girl that I'm using to pretend that I'm straight. You are not just some experiment. You're just…you're my girlfriend. And my girl who's a best friend. You're my everything, Santana. Please don't doubt my feelings for you. I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone or anything in my whole life." Blaine traced a cool finger across the purple and brown hickey spot that was starting to be visible on her neck.

"I just need to know." She looked at him and he sighed, letting go of her to put his face in his hands.

She had never felt more alone than she felt without Blaine holding her close.

"I don't know Tana, I know I love you. I know I'm attracted to you and not other girls. Maybe I'm Tana-Sexual." He sighed and she slid pulled his hands away from his face, holding them tight in hers.

"Answer this. Can you see yourself spending the rest of your life with me? Growing old together, getting married, having little Latina, Filipino kids?" She asked him, looking into his caramel eyes and hopping the answer was yes.

"Yes. I want that. That life. With you." He stroked her face with their intertwined hands.

"Then I'm fine with not putting a label on you." She kissed him tenderly before sighing.

"I should probably shower." He said softly, kissing her once more.

"I should too." She whispered seductively against his lips.

"Well we wouldn't want to waste water…" He trailed off suggestively, taking her hips between his hands.

"No we wouldn't." She agreed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent between doing homework and doing each other until they finally fell asleep in Blaine's bed, curled up together under the covers.

Blaine's parents had left when Blaintana had assured them they would be good.

What a silly lie.


	13. So Much More

**A/N: Sorry for not updating again dears! I assure you I intend to keep this story going and keep it as interesting as possible.**

**I'm insecure about my sex scenes but I'll keep writing them since I've gotten some pretty positive feedback.**

**Review!**

Santana opened her eyes to find half her bed empty, she slid her hand over.

Still warm.

Then she noticed Blaine sitting at her desk, scribbling furious on sheets of loose-leaf paper. She let out a groan, wanting a 'Good Morning' kiss.

As soon as the groan escaped her lips, Blaine was by her side, pulling her into his strong arms.

"Good morning baby, are you alright?" He asked, kissing her temple and pushing her wild hair out of her face.

"Good morning." She nodded in response to his question, hitching her hip over his, very aware of her naked body pressed against his partially clothed one.

He had put on boxers. That was all she had to persuade him out of.

"Don't even think about it Santana. We've already missed half of first period as it is." He pulled out of her arms and stood up. "Lucky for you, you're so cute sleeping that I did your homework for you and let you sleep in. Made you coffee and homemade muffins too." He crossed his arms, looking at her.

"Just a quickie. While I shower?" She pleaded, sitting up and letting the blanket fall onto her lap, exposing her firm breasts.

Blaine made a sound similar to the one Santana let out when she woke up.

At an inhuman speed, he picked her up and carried her to the shower, losing his boxers on the way in.

"We really don't have time." He grunted as he pulled her up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Fuck me now, Blaine Anderson." She pleaded, reaching down to grab his dick and guide into her waiting wetness.

"God at least let me help you shower." He moaned, obviously not minding one bit that he was going to miss all of his first class.

Santana moaned in agreement, closing her eyes and moving her hips on his hard cock, doing the work so he could wash her off.

Blaine took some of the soap out of the bottle and rubbed her tits with it, twisting the nipples gently as he went.

"Shit Blaine! Do that again!" She pleaded and he repeated the action, making her scream in pleasure.

He smoothed the soap over the rest of her body, rinsing her under the water and making sure to get her hair wet.

He lathered her hair with shampoo and moaned as Santana's hips hit an extra sensitive spot.

"Oh yeah? You like that? You fucking like me making you late! Your fucking cock in my wet pussy!" She bit his neck roughly and he moaned, washing her hair out and then doing the same with conditioner.

"Fuck!" They both screamed as he came inside her and she came too. They rinsed off once more before Santana climbed off Blaine's dick.

"Leave the hickey showing, B. I want everyone to know you're mine." She winked and walked out of the bathroom, pulling on her cheerios skirt and top and then shivering from the already crisp September air. Unusual for Ohio.

Blaine wrapped his leather jacket that he wore on casual days back at Dalton around her shoulders and slid lifted up Santana's skirt.

Slowly he pulled off her panties, his cool fingers brushing her legs and sending shivers down her spine.

"Go panty-less for me today. So I can make sure you're wet and waiting for me all day." He winked and pulled on fresh clothes.

They hurried to school, Santana grabbing her coffee on the way out and make it just in time for Study Hall. Blaine sat across from Santana again and Quinn plopped down next to him. Natalie scooted in next to Santana and Rebecca and Renata sat in the empty seats.

"Hey Blai-Blai." Natalie cooed, curling her hand around his wrist and looking straight at him as she sat down.

"Hello Natalie." Blaine pulled his wrist away and placed his hand over Santana's in a way that made it clear who he loved. Natalie made a pouty face but quickly snapped into place when she say Santana's face.

"God, there are so many whores making a grab for you B, honey. I'm glad I can trust my friends." Santana glared at Natalie pointedly as if saying the opposite. "So Quinnie, I hear Finn's switched to the huge-nosed midget again." She smirked, knowing just what to say to make her green-eyed best friend feel better.

Sometimes Santana could be really sweet.

Sami, the freshman who had made in on the team with Valerie walked over. "Could I scoot over a chair, guys?" She asked in a tentative voice.

"Yo no habla GEEK." She snickered and the other older cheerleaders joined in. Sami walked away, her head hanging in shame.

Then again sometimes she could be really mean.

"That wasn't okay, Tan." Blaine got up and walked over to Sami, sitting across from her empty table. "Sorry about that…." He trailed off, realizing he didn't know her name.

"Sami. It's fine. Everyone knows Santana is a bit…er a little aggressive." She corrected herself, not wanting the wrath of Lopez to hit her.

"I'm still sorry." He said and patted her shoulder as he walked back to his seat. Sami's heart picked up, watching the gorgeous senior walk back to his table.

Santana got up and sat on Blaine's lap, Sami's heart dropped. She hadn't heart that they were going out.

"Come on, B. I'm sorry, sexy." She nipped his ear and he rolled his eyes, forgiving her almost instantly.

"Whatever Tana, just don't do it again." He rubbed her leg gently and she pressed her lips to his.

"Get your tongues out of my face." Quinn made a sound of disgust in the back of her throat.

"Sorry Q." Santana smiled and went back to her seat. Blaine winked at her from across the table.

"And to answer your question, man-hands can suck Finn's dick all she wants, I have my sights set on my baby daddy this year." She nodded over to where Puck was sleeping on the study hall desk.

"Puckerman. Hot." Santana smiled and Puck let out a loud snore, making everyone burst out in laughter and get shushed by the librarian.

Blaine cleared his throat and Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, B. You're like a thousand times hotter." Everyone giggled in agreement and he blushed a pink color.

The bell rung and Blaine and Santana gathered up their books. Santana kissed Quinn on the cheek and nodded to all the cheerleaders who waved back, giving Blaine a sly smile. Quinn hugged Blaine tightly, surprising him before she stalked away.

Blaintana went to go change for gym and then met up in the gym. Both of them being ushered up into the bleachers for a sports meeting.

A girl sat down on the bleacher below Blaine and Santana, turning to smile poisonously at Santana.

She had fakely bronze skin that obviously came from a spray-tan in an attempt to look like Santana's warm Latina tan. Along with that she had almost the exact same hair as Santana, pulled up into the same cheerios ponytail and warm brown eyes the same as her as well. She was wearing a cheerios uniform.

_Valerie_

The red-headed, green eyed, pasty skinned girl from yesterday could now pass for a less beautiful version of Santana Lopez herself, mirroring everything that Blaine said he liked in a girl.

"Hey guys." She smiled, giving a flirty winked to Blaine. He furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes widening as he realized two minutes after Santana who the girl was.

"Hey guys? What the fuck Valerie! Get the fuck out of my sight!" Santana got up in her face, leaning forward for affect.

Valerie played innocent, batting her eyelashes and looking up at them at Blaine.

"What ever do you mean _Tani_, I'm just taking your example?" Her lower lip jutted out and she twirled a piece of her now dark brunette hair around her now medium skinned finger.

"Listen bitch, I want you to dye your hair back to its ginger color, take those tacky contacts out and wash off the gross fake-tanner before you go wherever the hell you came from. But most of all I want you to stay the fuck away from my boyfriend!" She screamed, earning a soft glance from Blaine, which she glared at. "Would you stop giving me that fucking look Blaine! Why don't you discourage some of these girls? Do you like the attention or something?" Hot tears streamed from her eyes. She had finally found someone who loved her for her and now he wouldn't even reject some stupid freshman for her. How dare he.

"I just wanted a change in appearance!" Valerie defended but both of them ignored her. This was about so much more than just her and her stupid idea to look like Santana to get Blaine.

"Look at me Santana." He said and when she didn't he tried again, "God damn it look at me you stubborn beauty!" She turned her eyes to his hazel ones, instantly falling under his spell. "I'm gay." Her heart dropped but he took her hands in his. "I'm gay but yet I love you so much it kills me whenever I'm not with you. The first time I really spoke to you was three days ago Santana. Already, I feel like we know each other inside and out. I. Love. You. God I don't know what I'm doing. If you want me to reject girls I will. I've never had to Tana because I've never had to have people I'm with worry about girls. Let me make this very clear." He glanced at Valerie and then back at Santana. "I don't like girls. I don't get attracted to girls. I don't talk to girls that easily. I don't fantasize about girls." He trailed off and then continued.

"Blaine…" She tried to interrupt but he shook his head, stopping her.

"I love you Santana. I'm so attracted to you that I get hard every time I even think about you. When I fuck you…no, when I make love to you it's you who get's me up not thoughts of someone else. It's you who I like to feel under me or on top of my writhing in pleasure or moaning out my name or screaming for more." He leaned in closer, shifting towards her.

Santana blushed a deep pink.

"I can talk to you for hours and not get bored. I can laugh at every joke you make because you always manage to crack me up. I can continue to adore every word that comes out of those beautiful lips. And I fantasize about you every second. I spend time doodling your name with my last name tacked on at the end. I spend time thinking about what features of yours and mine our kids will have and what kind of house we'll live in and what jobs we'll have. I'm not joking when I say I love you Santana. I mean every word. I'm not using you. I'm not leading you on. I just can't bear to live a second without you." He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her before pulling away and looking at Valerie.

"I'm really sorry I can't return your affection. But this is where my heart is." He said and kissed Santana again.

Valerie stood up and walked away with a humphing sound.

"You're the best boyfriend ever."

"You're the best girlfriend ever."


	14. Recovery

**A/N: Did I scare you all away? Come back and review! Anyways, still loving you guys and gals and hope you like this chapter! I'm sorry for the confusion also, Blaine and Santana are BOTH Seniors. I know I've said otherwise but they are in fact both seniors. There's a lot of my original characters in this but I PROMISE it will fit in with the story.**

**Shout out goes to Petrit for lending me his name!**

**Review, review, review!**

Valerie sat back down next to Sami, feeling rejected and upset. Sami smiled at her pityingly.

"You like Blaine, don't you?" She asked, looking the former red head up and down. Valerie turned towards Sami with a bitchy glare.

"Of course, dumb ass. He's only the most supermegafoxyawesomehot guy in this school." She took out her notebook and started doodling.

"Join the club." Sami nodded to a group of three other non-cheerio freshman girls who were sitting with her, one sophomore cheerio plus Natalie the junior cheerio. Valerie scoffed.

"You're all going about it the wrong way. I mean it's clear he likes Santana. So you need to be LIKE Santana." She crossed her legs, looking up at the similar looking girl who was currently on Blaine's lap kissing him. Lucky senior bitch.

The group of girls started cracking up.

"Is that what you were trying to do? You look pathetic." Natalie laughed longer than the rest. Valerie didn't respond, she knew better than to talk back to a popular junior.

"I think that Santana is with Blaine because she's in that club. Glee…is it?" The sophomore girl who Valerie recognized as Rebecca.

"Maybe we should join." One of the three freshman squeaked.

Valerie and Sami looked at each other, sharing a smile before nodding. They knew what to do now.

Meanwhile the bell was ringing. The three freshman plus Sami got up and went to their next class, Natalie offered to walk with Rebecca and Valerie, of course they eagerly accepted.

Blaine looked at Santana with soft eyes, "I'm here baby. You'll be fine." He whispered, taking her hand firmly as they walked to Bio.

"As long as you're here Blaine." She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat and following him into the classroom. Mr Krams winked at Santana as she walked in and Blaine shot him a glare that could burn someone. They chose seats in the back row and Blaine pulled out two notebooks.

"Two?" Santana raised an eyebrow and reached into her bag but he caught her hand.

"I'll take notes for you, love. I just want you to focus and breath, I don't want you to do badly in this class just because you can't concentrate with…him around." He whispered in her ear as Mr Krams started to lecture.

"You're amazing." Santana whispered and tried to focus on what he was saying. The memories just kept flooding through her mind though.

All she could think about was how dare he stand up there and pretend that he hadn't forced himself upon her. How could he pretend nothing had changed when he had shattered her entire life?

As if sensing her distress, Blaine wrapped an arm around her reassuringly, placing a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Anyways as you all know, homecoming is coming up and I am chaperoning. So I'm supposed to hand out tickets to my favorite class. Which is this one." He went down the rows, handing them out and managing to skim his hand along Santana's back as he passed hers out.

She shivered and Blaine glared. He had to do something about it. Being Blaine, he came up with a plan.

He leaned across the aisle to a junior who was in the class with them. He had short brown hair, light skin, and warm brown eyes that seemed to glimmer to an emerald green when the light hit them in the right way. He was fairly built, kind of in the lean way that Blaine was where you knew there were muscles there if you could see him without the heavy letterman jacket. Blaine knew him from football try-outs.

"Hey Petrit. You wanna share a limo?" He asked, trying to make friends that would work in his plan. Petrit raised an eyebrow, he knew better than to mess with Santana Lopez's boyfriend and Blaine seemed like a nice guy anyways so he shrugged.

"Sure man. I mean I was gonna ask that freshman. Scarlet O'Hara?" He twirled his pen in his hand and looked away when Santana caught his eyes, blushing.

Everyone wanted Santana. No one was brave enough to take her.

"Oh she's cute." Blaine never called any girl pretty. No one except Santana. He figured it must be the gay thing again.

"Yeah plus she'll say yes since I'm a fuckin' junior." The bell rang and Petrit smiled, standing up as Blaine did. Petrit towered over Blaine because of course, Blaine's the hobbit. "Hey, why don't I give you my digits? I figure you could use a friend who doesn't have tits. Not that that's a bad thing." He winked slyly at Santana, who rolled her eyes but smiled. She was happy Blaine was fitting in so well.

"Sure." Blaine flipped out his phone and added Petrit's number to it, promising to call after school.

When Petrit left Santana poked Blaine in the ribs.

"Bromance. I'd be worried if I weren't one-hundred percent sure he's straight." She kissed Blaine softly before pulling him to the lunchroom. Blaine went to go buy them both lunch and Santana listened in to Petrit's conversation with the cheerios he was now approaching.

"Hey Nat. Hey Becks. Hey freshmen." He greeted all of them. Quinn and Brittany sat next to Santana with Puck and Artie quickly following.

"Heyyy." The cheerios that Petrit was talking to cooed, knowing one of them was about to be asked to homecoming. Blaine sat next to Santana with their lunches and watched the conversation with her.

"I was wondering if I could talk to that one privately." He pointed at Scarlet, trying to act cocky and pretend he didn't know her name.

She didn't like that very much.

She got up and walked with him over to the corner of the cafeteria near where Blaine and Santana were.

"What do you want?" She crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"Will you go to homecoming with me Scarlet O'Hara?" He looked into her almost red-brown eyes as she tucked a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"Omigosh yes!" She screeched and hugged him as he handed her a pink tulip. He hugged her back strongly and cast a thumbs up at Blaine who couldn't help but notice how cute the taller guy's smile was.

Blaine flushed. No. He wasn't supposed to have these thoughts while he was with Santana.

"Baby, I hope you know I'm going to formally ask you to homecoming?" He smiled at Santana who giggled. A rare sound for her.

"Of course." She kissed him gently on the lips. "Can we skip until glee club? I'm so tired of school. I'm a senior, I don't need this." She pleaded and he nodded slowly, asking Quinn to take notes for him. She oblidged.

Blaine and Santana gripped hands and walked out to his car, a comfortable silence between them.

She got in the car and fixed her skirt around her so she didn't show everything underneath, remembering what Blaine had taken off of her that morning. Blaine got in the drivers side and slowly pulled out of the parking lot.

"How would you feel about meeting the Warblers?"


	15. Jaine And Bleff

**A/N: Ah! I'm sorry I keep disappearing guys, there's a lot going on right now and I'm toying around with the idea of a new fic too. A CrissColfer one. Look out for it!**

**Review!**

About two hours later, after talking and a little bit of feelings around, Blaine pulled up in front of Dalton, a familiar sense of ease washing over him.

"Wow. And I thought McKinley was nice." Santana whispered under her breath as she looked up at the magnificent school. Blaine laughed and they walked to his old dorm building, one of the many dorm buildings on campus. He pressed the buzzer and the person at the front desk asked his name.

"Blaine Anderson." He replied.

"Blaine! Oh I'm sure the boys will be happy to see you!" The lady replied and buzzed them in. Blaine held the door for Santana who rolled her eyes at his chivalry.

The second they got inside, Nick tackled Blaine in a giant bear-hug.

"Blaine! You stupid mother fucker!" He growled and shot a smile at Santana who returned it with ease.

"Sorry Nicolas. I had to leave." Blaine pulled away but kept an arm around his friend. "You know Santana." He introduced. Nick and Santana shook hands.

"So this ridiculously pretty girl is why you left?" Wes asked, appearing behind them and pulling Blaine into a tight hug. "Nice to see you again, Miss Lopez." He smiled.

None of his friends asked him what the hell he was doing with a girl.

They knew from the moment they first saw them together.

"Yes." Blaine laughed and winked at Santana.

"Nice to see you again, Wes." She replied and shook hands with him as well.

"Dude…we were in the middle of a duet-HOLY SHIT BLANDERSON!" David practically tackled Blaine with the force of his hug. "DUDE I MISS YOU." He grinned and Blaine grinned right back.

"I missed you too David." He introduced Santana again who David hugged familiarly. She hugged him awkwardly back.

"He's big on hugs." Wes explained, pulling David over to him who pointedly gave a squeeze-the-life-out-of-you hug to Wes.

Everyone laughed. Blaine noticed the absence of his favorite Warbler…Jeff.

As if noticing the internal thoughts, the Warblers looked at each other. "He's the one who saw you coming. He's…up in his room." One of them said softly and Blaine nodded.

"Would you mind hanging out with these guys while I talk to Jeff?" He asked and Santana smiled, encouraging him to go. She did, in fact, mind. But she wasn't going to be that girl. Blaine kissed her cheek and ran upstairs, knocking on Jeff's door before entering.

Jeff was lying on his bed, looking up at his ceiling where there was a framed picture of Blaine and him.

"You know, it's a terrible feeling when your best friend leaves the day after he kissed you. Kind of makes you feel like you're to blame."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Blaine." Jeff scooted over against the wall and Blaine lay in the empty space next to him.

"I know, but I am. I'm sorry. Maybe in another life we could've been something." Blaine whispered, all of the pieces fitting together.

"Another life my ass Blaine!" Jeff flipped on his side and grabbed Blaine's face between his hands, pressing his lips to Blaine's roughly. Blaine put his arm around Jeff's waist as if to say "stop". But he waited patiently until Jeff was done. He knew Jeff had to get it out of his system.

When the taller boy finally pulled away, Blaine spotted tears in his gorgeous eyes.

"Jeff…" Blaine started in a soothing tone but Jeff shook his head.

"No Blaine! I'm in love with you! I love you! You kissed me and you KNEW I loved you. Don't tell me you didn't. You're cruel Blaine Anderson." Jeff closed his eyes, tears flowing freely down his face this time.

"I knew. I'm not going to lie. It was cruel, and I'm so sorry Jeff. But Santana really is where my heart belongs. You're my best friend." Blaine pulled Jeff against his chest and let him cry there.

"It hurts, Blaine." Jeff whispered, relaxing into Blaine's arms.

"I know, honey. I know." Blaine whispered back, pressing a kissed to Jeff's temple. "You know….Rachel has told me multiple times that she likes you a lot." He pushed Jeff's bright blond hair out of his eyes.

"Really?" Jeff asked, hope in his sunny brown eyes.

"Really. I could give you her number if you want." Blaine shrugged, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing Rachel's number. Jeff nodded, just wanting to get over Blaine.

Blaine passed Jeff the phone.

"Hi, Rachel? It's Jeff." A frantic reply of joy could be heard over the phone and Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, um listen. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a double with Blaine and Santana." He looked at Blaine for permission, who nodded, not so eagerly.

"Okay great, see you tonight then. Okay….yup...okay…okay Rachel. Bye." He smiled as he hung up and looked at Blaine. "Tonight at 8."

"Great!" Blaine replied cheerily, knowing this was bound to be a disaster.

"You're not forgiven just yet. I hope you know." Jeff looked away from him, sitting up.

Blaine sat up too, "I know." He nodded and kissed Jeff on the cheek before walking to the door. "You're my best friend Jeff. See you tonight." He opened it, walked out, and closed it behind him, letting out a breath of relief.

When he returned to his friends downstairs, they were in the common room and Santana was dominating at video games.

"Fuck yeah! Who's your daddy?" She grinned and did a victory dance.

"Me." Blaine winked and pulled Santana against his chest.

"Okay Daddy." She winked seductively, a shiver going up Blaine's spine.

"Guys…you've got two hours until glee club. Maybe you should get going if you want to beat us at Nationals." The Warblers chorused a goodbye in perfect harmony.

Blaine and Santana rolled their eyes and got in the car.

Time for Glee Club.


	16. Creeps Me Out

"First glee club!" Santana cheered as she pulled the VERY nervous Blaine into their classroom.

There was Rachel on the top row next to Finn then Kurt then Sam then Artie then Brittany then Mercedes then Puck. On the bottom row was Puck then Mike then Tina then Quinn who patted the seat next to her for Blaine and nodded to the other seat for Santana.

Blaine smiled and kissed Santana's cheek before taking his seat next to Quinn and earning a glare from Kurt who he waved at.

But Santana froze.

Standing up front, talking to were the group that called themselves "The B.A Squad", which could've stood for Bad-Ass squad but clearly stood for a certain curly haired, olive skinned, gorgeous guy sitting in that very room.

There were five of them, Natalie Pearce, Valerie Jones, Rebecca Smith, Scarlet O'Hara, and Sami Criss. The dagger glares they were sending at Santana would've burned anyone alive.

But not Lopez herself, she shot them a glare that could've killed and sat next to Blaine, making sure to place a hand on his leg in claim.

"Blaine your stalkers are here." She said loud enough for The Squad to hear.

Blaine looked over at them and shrugged, "I love YOU Tana, just remember that baby." He pecked her on the lips.

"I'm still gonna get these bitches." Santana smoothed her hand up his leg and towards his crotch; he caught he hand before she quite made it there.

"Okay! Listen up everyone! I'd like to welcome Blaine Anderson to our glee club-" started before Quinn, The Squad, Mercedes, Brittany, Artie, Mike and Finn let out cheers of applause. Rachel smacked Finn on the arm before throwing an apologetic look at hurt who glared at Mercedes who shrugged.

"I'd also like to welcome five other new members. Nat, Val, Beck, Scar, and Sam." Mr. Shue smiled, shortening their names as per their request. Sami winced at her new nickname assigned by the group, she liked her regular name.

Kurt and Rachel were the only ones who clapped, both throwing glares at Santana as they did.

"Okay so these ladies have prepared an audition number! I think your all dancing besides Natalie?"

The girls nodded and Natalie smirked at Santana, blowing a kiss to Kurt who grinned at her.

"Hi guys, I'm going to need a male volunteer to sing this with." Natalie raised an eyebrow and unfortunately Blaine took that exact moment to stretch so she walked over and pulled him up, "Thank you Blaine!" She grinned.

"What…but I wasn't-" He protested as Natalie nodded to Brad to start the music.

_Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my Ma & Pa_

_Not the way that I do love you_

Natalie began to sing straight to Blaine, her eyes glittering with the love she had deluded herself into thinking she felt. She walked towards him and he backed up, joining in just in time for the made line.

**Holy roly, me, oh my, you're the apple of my eye**

**Girl, I've never loved one like you**

He looked utterly creeped out as he sang, his eyes wide as he looked at Natalie advancing towards him.

_Man, oh man, you're my best friend, I scream it to the nothingness_

_There ain't nothin' that I need_

**Well, hot & heavy, pumpkin pie, chocolate candy, Jesus Christ**

**There ain't nothin' please me more than you**

_**Ahh, Home**_

_**Let me come Home**_

_**Home is wherever I'm with you**_

_**Ahh, Home**_

_**Let me come Home**_

_**Home is wherever I'm with you**_

_**La la la la, take me Home**_

_**Baby, I'm coming Home**_

Their voices blended together and Blaine, being the natural the performer he is, started to get into the song, taking on the character.

**I'll follow you into the park, through the jungle, through the dark**

**Girl, I've never loved one like you**

Blaine smiled to himself, winking at her, completely in character now.

_Moats & boats & waterfalls, alley ways & pay phone calls_

_I've been everywhere with you_

**That's true**

Blaine and Natalie both let out a giggle at the same time and she couldn't help but get lost in his amazing gold eyes.

**We laugh until we think we'll die, barefoot on a summer night**

**Nothin' new is sweeter than with you**

_And in the sticks we're running free like it's only you and me_

_**Geez, you're something to see.**_

_**Ahh, Home**_

_**Let me come Home**_

_**Home is wherever I'm with you**_

_**Ahh, Home**_

_**Let me come Home**_

_**Home is wherever I'm with you**_

_**La la la la, take me Home**_

_**Baby, I'm coming Home**_

"Jade?" Blaine took Natalie's hand in his and looked down in her eyes.

"Alexander?" Natalie looked up at him with hope, thinking he really fell for her.

"Do you remember that day you fell out of my window?" Blaine laughed, his eyes lighting up.

"I sure do, you came jumping out after me." Natalie laughed too, pushing a curl out of Blaine's eyes.

Santana who had already been on edge curled her hands into fists.

"Well, you fell on the concrete and nearly broke your ass and you were bleeding all over the place and I rushed you off to the hospital. Do you remember that?" Blaine noticed Santana tensing and dropped Natalie's hand, stepping back a little bit.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, there's something I never told you about that night."

"What didn't you tell me?"

"While you were sitting in the backseat smoking a cigarette you thought was going to be your last, I was falling deep, deeply in love with you and I never told you 'til just now."

"Now I know."

Natalie broke character and shot a smirk at Santana before grabbing the back of Blaine's head and mashing her lips against him in a sticky mess of a kiss.

Blaine was stunned for a minute before everyone burst into action. Blaine shoved Natalie off and wiped his mouth.

, Kurt, and Rachel applauded.

Santana jumped out of her seat and started screaming "TU ESTA MORIR MERDA!" She yelled, Quinn and Britt grabbed her before she could hurt Natalie.

Blaine ran over to her and calmed her down a little bit, whispering soothing words.

After about ten minutes, everyone finally calmed down enough for someone to talk again.

"Um…? I wondered if I could audition now?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow and standing up again, walking to the front of the room.

"Of course Blaine." Mr. Shue nodded and Blaine nodded to Brad.

"This one's for Natalie and the rest of her friends!" He winked at Santana before "Creeps Me Out" came on.

_14 people in a club_

_Ima Robot, what no love?_

_Backstage she came rolling up_

_She said, "Do anything and I love ya!"_

Blaine shrugged and looked at Natalie, grinning form ear to ear. Quinn and Britt got up and started dancing around him, shortly followed by Santana who glared at Natalie, housing a smirk.

_Well, there must be a mistake_

_Girl, you're way too hot_

_You could make a million dollars with the face you got_

_Don't you know my last album was a flop?_

_She said, "Do anything and I love ya!"_

_Well, I don't do love letters_

_I'm no good with flowers_

_If I forget your birthday_

_Will you still love me?_

Blaine kissed Santana in the five second lyric break before looking directly at the Squad and singing. Everyone started to file out to dance there except Kurt. Even Rachel joined in after a while, Blaine's attitude was contagious.

_Well, what are the odds of_

_One true love?_

_You say "high"_

_But I have my doubts_

_What are the odds of_

_Me letting you down?_

_Please don't cry; it's just your love_

_It creeps me out_

He sang the last line right into Natalie's face before jumping over a row of chairs and back down to the main floor.

_Now she can't stop from loving me_

_Making me food, touching me_

_I told her, "I ain't got money on me."_

_She said, "Do anything and I love ya."_

_Yeah, I know your mom makes fun of me_

_And you caught your best friend under me_

_I guess this means you're done with me_

_She said, "Do anything and I love ya!"_

_Well, I go out all hours_

_You get strange phone calls_

_I'm so A.D.D. with you_

_But you still love me_

_Well, what are the odds of_

_One true love?_

_You say "high"_

_But I have my doubts_

_What are the odds of_

_Me letting you down?_

_Please don't cry, it's just your love_

_It creeps me out_

_You're creeping me out_

_She don't screw my friends_

_And she cleans up my house_

_All of this love girl is creeping me out_

_Blaine acted as if he was boggled and winked at Santana._

_She don't screw my friends_

_And she cleans up my house_

_All of this love girl is creeping me out_

_What are the odds of_

_One true love?_

_You say "high"_

_But I have my doubts_

_What are the odds of_

_Me letting you down?_

_Please don't cry; it's just your love_

_It creeps me out_

_You're creeping me out_

_You're creeping me out_

_Girl, you're creeping me out_

_Girl, you creep me out._

Blaine ended with Santana in a dip, looking directly at the Squad once again. Natalie made an undignified noise and stormed out. Valerie, Rebecca, and Scarlet quickly followed in a huff.

Tears formed in Sami's eyes as she walked down right in front of Blaine. "I'm so sorry. So…so sorry." She managed to choke out before running out, crying.

Blaine's eyes wenkgjkggjkt soft and he looked at Santana for permission who nodded, kissing him on the mouth.

Blaine ran out of the choir room.

"Sami wait!"


	17. Blami

**A/N: Who else died over last night's episode? KLAINBOWS YUS! And Santana's America was flawless of course. Anyways, I'm hoping to update more regularly!**

"Sami wait!"

Blaine ran out into the hallway but it was too late, Sami was nowhere to be found and damn was that girl fast.

Santana appeared behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She hasn't left the building yet, B." She hugged him tightly from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Blaine rested his hands on top of hers, "I know, I should really take you home though." He kissed her cheek gently.

"Give me your keys, you can call me when you want to come back to your house." She reached into his pocket and snatched his keys. "I love you babe, you're amazing." She squeezed his middle and walked towards the car.

"Tana, wait!" He ran to catch up to her and picked her up, kissing her while he swung her around. "I love you, thank you for trusting me." He looked in her eyes.

"You've earned my trust, B. So, thank you…for caring enough to earn it." She looked up into his molten gold eyes and smiled. He nodded and let her go, walking in the direction Sami had gone.

Santana took a deep breath and walked to the car, driving back to Blaine's house.

"Sami!" Blaine yelled, looking inside all the empty classrooms.

After what seemed like an eternity of yelling, he heard piano and soft singing coming from the theatre.

He opened the stage door enough to peek inside.

There was Sami, her incredible voice pouring throughout the auditorium as her fingers moved over the piano.

_Snow falls on the city_

_white on white_

_It's the color of hope_

_on an unforgiving night_

_you kissed me into ruins_

_sin on sin_

_now i've gotta love your love letters_

_written on my skin_

Blaine recognized the song almost immediately, it was actually one of his favorites, he opened the door wide enough to slip in and closed it behind him. If Sami heard the noise, she didn't respond.

_I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights_

_If i said I was truly over you_

_my heart would say amen_

_but I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 am._

_If I admit I can't get used to this_

_will my heart break again?_

Blaine heard the pain in her voice and it killed me, he hated hurting people, he hated to disappoint but he loved Santana more than anything and he couldn't do anything to help.

_as i fall into the waiting arms of 2 AM_

_someone's scratchy music through the walls._

_sirens weavin' thru the streets_

_i must have missed your call_

_gathering up these nights_

_black on black_

_i know your voice like it's my own_

_and it makes my heart go slack_

_I can't tell the stars_

_From the downtown lights_

_If I said I was truly over you_

_My heart would say amen_

_But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM_

_If I admit I can't get used to this_

_Will my heart break again?_

_As I fall_

_Into the waiting arms of 2 AM_

_Oh_

_If I said I was truly over you_

_My heart would say amen_

_But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM_

_If I admit I can't get used to this_

_Will my heart break again?_

_As I fall_

_Into the waiting arms of 2 AM_

_Of 2 AM _

Sami played the last chord and her voice rang out softly, tears streaming down her cheeks and making her voice shake with passion.

"You have a beautiful voice." Blaine said softly, walked towards the piano. Sami turned to face him on the piano bench, not saying anything.

"You really shouldn't let Natalie push you in the background or call you Sam. Sami is a beautiful name. It suits you." He knelt in front of her, their faces level with each other.

"Sami, look at me." He whispered the soft command. Her eyes snapped to his immediately and he couldn't help but notice they were almost violet colored, suiting her stick-straight black hair very well.

"I'm sorry. That song was harsh and I didn't mean it to be directed at all of you. But this has to stop." His voice was gentle but there was a level of urgency to it, he couldn't handle so many people obsessing over him. "This whole Blaine Anderson Squad thing, it can't go on anymore. And I know that it's not your fault, I'm not asking you to stop it, I'm just asking you not to be a part of it." He took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry Blaine." Sami whispered, her voice broken and her eyes sad.

"I know. Listen to me, Sami. You are going to find an amazing guy who loves you for everything that you are, beautiful, talented, and kind-hearted. But that guy is not me. I've found my soul-mate, my exception, my everything and I know that you understand that." Blaine squeezed her hands gently.

"Thank you." Sami smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around his neck, Blaine returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her waist and picked her up. She slid her legs around him so he wouldn't have to support as much weight. They fit together almost perfectly.

He carried her outside and called Santana, asking her to pick both of them up. She was on her way.

Slowly, Blaine set Sami on her own two feet and smiled down at her, she wasn't focused on him, however. She had a heavy blush on her face and was waving at someone.

Blaine turned to see who it was.

Sure enough, there was Noah Puckerman in the flesh, glancing around to make sure no one was watching before waving back at the petite freshman.

"Someone of interest?" Blaine asked as Puck turned away. Sami flushed red.

"He's in my second study hall, I do his homework sometimes." She shrugged with a light smile.

"Well he's single, you should go for it." Blaine grinned as he saw Puck's friends drive off and Puck walked towards Sami.

"Hey freshman and…Blaire?" He raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Blaine. Hello Noah." Blaine corrected as he rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Hi Puck." Sami squeaked shyly and smiled up at him.,

"You two going to Britt's party tonight?" Puck asked, ignoring Blaine's interruption.

"Nah, Tana and I are going on a double date with Jeff and Rachel."

"Freshman?" Puck raised an eyebrow, not really caring about Blaine.

"Um…I wasn't invited. And I don't have a ride." Sami looked down at the ground, feeling utterly lame compared to the senior football player.

"I'll drive you because I just officially invited you. What's your number, you can text me your address?" Puck pulled out his phone, going to his contacts and typing in the number that Sami managed to get past her nervousness.

"Text ya later, freshman." He winked, walking to his car and driving away.

Sami let out a sigh and Blaine grinned, "Now I'll give you my number so you can tell me how your date goes." He grabbed her phone and programmed it in before winking and climbing in the passenger seat of his car as Santana pulled up and then drove away.

"So we're doubling with Jeff and Rachel tonight?" She raised an eyebrow at him, not taking her eyes from the road.

"Should be an adventure."


	18. Blaine the Matchmaker

**A/N:Holy shiz, guys I'm SO sorry I disappeared, I'm failing a lot of classes and I'm in so much trouble with my parents I've just gotten caught up in it all. Anyways hopefully I'll be updating more regularly now and starting some new fics, mostly glee but probably some of my other weird couple obsessions. Also, I'm sorry for the random texting obsession in this update. I love you all!**

**PLEASE review!  
><strong> 

"The correct term is acapella actually, Santana." Rachel chimed in her know-it-all voice.

Santana gritted her teeth, her hand that wasn't eating clenching around Blaine's to show him how annoyed she was that she was having to but up with Berry and the guy that wanted her man.

Blaine let out a breath, this had turned out to be a horrific night, no one could get along and he could tell that Jeff was on edge from being near him and the anxiety of the first date. His phone buzzed all of a sudden.

_hey blaine Puck jus asked me out! Thank u so much for setting us up 3_

_No problem, Sami. Make sure to use protection, haha. ;)_

_very funy, b. u havin fun on your double with santana and rachel?_

_Not at all, you can practically feel the tension here._

_aw well good luck, b. ttyl xoxo_

_Bye, Sami. _

Blaine smiled, tucking his phone in his pocket and thanking god that the evening was going right for someone. He looked over at another booth where he saw Quinn and Finn having dinner, Quinn was glaring at Jeff though until she caught Blaine looking and flushed bright red. Blaine pulled out his phone and plugged in Quinn's number, sending her a text.

_Why so pissed, Q? _

_None of your business, Anderson._

Blaine looked over at her again, while Santana and Rachel argued over Rachel's extreme fashion sense. Quinn shot him a glared and he furrowed his eyebrows, typing a reply. Then his eyes widened when he came to a realization.

_Is this about Jeff and Rachel? O.o_

_Maybe._

_IT IS! Do you like Rachel? Oh my gosh, Quinn! I didn't know you were into girls?_

_I'm not! I don't! Ugh, just shut up Anderson!_

_I'm not speaking. :P Common, Quinnie it's okay if you like her, really!_

_Whatever. So what if I do? She's not into me that way. :/_

_How do you know if you don't ask? Ooh, can I match-make pretty please?_

_Fine! Just don't tell her I like her._

Blaine looked at Jeff who was frowning at Rachel in disgust, which clearly wasn't going to work as a couple. He spotted Kurt coming into Breadstix with his dad and waved. Kurt walked over and smiled warmly at Blaine, glaring at Santana.

"Hi Blaine! Hey Jeff, buddy long time no see." He smiled and Jeff lit up, climbing out of the booth and giving Kurt a long hug.

"Hey Kurt, I missed you!" He grinned as Kurt hugged him back.

"Maybe you two should catch up, we were just wrapping up and Jeff barely ate anything." Blaine suggested with a shrug, squeezing Santana's hand. She shot him a look, wanting to know what he was planning.

"Oh…I wouldn't want to intrude on you and your dad." Jeff bit his lip, looking at Kurt hopefully.

"Oh, he won't mind! Come on Jeff, see you later Blaine, call me later Rachel." Kurt replied, taking Jeff's hand and tugging him towards the table where his dad was sitting. Blaine saw Jeff shake hands with Burt Hummel and then sit.

"Listen, Rachel I don' think you and Jeff are really going to work out." He sighed softly, feigning regret. Rachel nodded in agreement. Santana caught on.

"Hey there's Quinn." She nodded towards her fellow cheerleader.

Rachel's face lit up at once and she turned, waving at Quinn who smiled and waved back. Finn said something angrily to Quinn and then stormed off towards the exit. Quinn frowned, staring down at the table and the money he had left to cover the bill.

"Looks like she's going to need a ride." Santana looked at Rachel pointedly.

"Yeah, oh maybe I could drive her home? If you two could pardon my leaving?" Rachel asked them, they nodded anxiously and she got up, walking over to Quinn. The two exchanged a few words that Blaine and Santana couldn't quite hear and then linked arms and walked out the front doors of the restaurant.

"Matchmaker Blaine to the rescue." Santana joked and got up, letting Blaine put down money for the bill. She took his hand as they walked out to the car and got in, he started the engine.

"How did you know about Quinn liking Rachel?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh please, Stretch-marks has had a crush on that hobbit forever and it's painfully obvious. If they don't just fuck each other already someone's going to explode." Santana said, a remnant of her old self showing. Blaine shot her a warning look.

"Tana…" He said apprehensively.

"Sorry golden boy." Santana smiled and opened her door as they pulled up to the mansion.

"Hey." Blaine said as he appeared next to her door, helping her out.

"Hey." Santana said, tangling her fingers in Blaine's unruly curls and looking in his soft gold eyes.

"You know I love you?" Blaine wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know I love you more?" Santana smiled, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Impossible." He muttered against her lips.

It was one of those kisses that build, they start out slow and soft and then the fireworks start to fly and the whole world starts to blur and spin all at once and suddenly your lost in a sea of touches and mouths and hands and clothes.

Santana and Blaine didn't notice when they ended up sprawled in his huge king-sized bed or even when their clothes started to come off.

Santana's hand went onto Blaine's dick and stroked gently even though he was already very much hard.

Blaine's hands played with Santana's nipples, caressing as she moaned out his name.

"Blaine, please make love to me." She whispered, turning on his light so she could see him as he moved.

He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed inside her wetness.

"How are you still so tight? And oh god, so wet." He groaned, moving deeply but slowly, creating a steady rhythm.

"It's a…oh….gift…ungh right there Blaine! Your so good!" She moaned, yelling out his name while she ground her hips against him, creating a hot friction as he moved against her too.

His lips moved to her chest as he licked and sucked her perfect breasts.

"Ahh so good! I love you so much Blaine! Make me cum! Make me cum!" She growled as they both climaxed together, riding out their orgasms as Santana sped ahead and came which in turn made Blaine cum. He flicked out the light.

"Good night, Tana." He whispered, kissing her softly.

"Good night Bee." She kissed him back and settled in his arms.


	19. Jealousy

**A/N: Hey guys! I promised more frequent updates and I'm delivering…I'm thinking that I'll probably be wrapping this up soon because I'm running out of ideas. If you think I should keep writing….**

**Review! (Also Starkid fans look out for the subtle AVPS reference in here)**

When Blaine opened his eyes, Santana was not next to him.

She was sitting across the room in his desk chair, glaring at him.

"Morning, Tana." Blaine smiled, sitting up slowly and running his fingers through his hair, trying the fix the unruly curls. Santana threw a phone at him and he caught it saving it from smashing against the wall.

"Why do you have four texts from Rachel and three missed calls?" She growled at him, jealousy flooding through her. Blaine looked at his phone and then to the texts.

_Blaine! Omg you totally screwed me over how could you not tell me Quinn likes me?_

_I'm not a lesbian blaine!_

_Blaine pick up your god damn phone i need you!_

_Blaine you piece of shit i thought you knew me._

_(Three Missed Calls from Rachel Berry {the girl you kissed at the party))_

Rachel freaking Berry was ruining his life.

"Tana, honestly you think there's something going on between me and Rachel? She texted me about Quinn, and her problems with Quinn! I'm so tired of all this jealous bullshit I only love you." Blaine rubbed his temples, frustrated at always having to prove himself.

Santana walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, sitting on his lap, "You're right, I should trust you and I'm sorry baby, I just love you so much." She kissed him, he kissed her back tentatively and then picked her up.

"Come on Tana, let's get ready for school." He set her down and they both got ready then drove to school just in time for first period.

"Love you B, have fun in Global." Santana kissed him gently on the lips then walked towards her first period class.

Blaine walked into his Global class, nodding at the teacher and taking an empty seat. Natalie walked past and scowled at him, going to sit next to Rebecca. Rachel walked in a little bit after that and sat next to Blaine.

"Blaine! Did you get my texts?" She asked, wearing a pink dress and matching hat.

"Yes Rachel, all a hundred of them." Blaine growled back, glaring at him.

"Then why didn't you respond?" Rachel whined, glaring back at him.

"I was asleep. Now tell me, why don't you like Quinn and why am a quote 'piece of shit' unquote?" He asked sarcastically. Rachel grimaced.

"I'm not a lesbian, Blaine. I don't like girls." She replied as Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, so? I'm gay and I love Santana. And I know you love Quinn, Rach, I really think this would be good for you." He placed a hand on hers and Natalie snapped a picture with her camera-phone, snickering as she sent it to Santana. Santana clenched her hands into fists as she opened the picture.

"So what if I do? I just…she's too good for me, okay? Too perfect." Rachel looked down at her desk and Blaine put his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. Natalie snapped another picture and sent it, then she pressed audio record.

"Rach, you are beautiful and so, so talented…don't ever think your undeserving." Blaine smiled and Rachel smiled back, hugging him. Natalie took another picture and attached the audio, sending that along to the already fuming Santana.

"Thanks Blaine." Rachel whispered as the teacher started her lesson.

The next period was Study Hall which Rachel and Blaine walked to together, greeted by a very, very angry Santana Lopez.

"You bitch! Couldn't stand that I broke up Kurt and Blaine so you just had to go and steal him? And don't lie Natalie sent me evidence!" She slapped Rachel across the face and Blaine's eyes widened.

"Santana! Rachel and I are not having an affair!" He said and she swung her hand towards him in a slap, which he caught.

"Let go of me! Let me go!" Tears sprung to her eyes as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Stop it Santana! The only person I love is you, okay!" He pleaded as she banged her free fist against his chest, throwing a real fit.

Quinn walked over quickly and shoved Santana off Blaine.

"Santana, you need to calm down. Blaine and Rachel are not dating. He loves you and you need to take a deep breath." She said sternly. Santana sucked in a breath and calmed down a little.

"How do you know?" She asked in a quiet voice. Rachel stepped in to save the day just in time.

"Because Quinn and I are dating." Rachel replied, Quinn's eyes widened and Rachel grabbed Quinn, pulling her into a deep kiss in front of everyone.

When Rachel pulled away, Quinn smiled sheepishly in a sort of daze.

"Oh wow. I'm so sorry I slapped you Rachel, I'm just really emotional right now and I'm so sorry I didn't believe you guys." Santana held out her arms and Rachel hugged her.

"It's okay Santana, it's not your fault some stupid, conniving, pathetic little bitch couldn't mind her own business." Rachel sent a death glare at Natalie who stood up.

"What did you just call me, you disgusting fag?" She walked over, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh no she didn't." Santana pursed her lips, ready to go into her Latina bitch-protective mode.

"Hey Natalie!" Sami called, appearing out of one of the racks of books in the Library having heard the whole thing.

"Oh, little miss deep-and-oh-so-shy girl is gonna give me her two sense, bring it Sam." Natalie raised an eyebrow, her lips pulling up in a smirk.

"My. Name." Sami growled, "Is. Not. Sam." She pulled back her fist and punched Natalie square in the face. "My name is Sami Espero. And you'd do well to remember that, you plastic loser." She smiled. Natalie clutched her nose as blood poured from it.

"You little bitch! You just broke my nose, you're so going to regret that." She glared at Sami, looking at Quinn for help. Quinn laughed in response.

"Oh hell no, as of now you are officially banned from the cheerios." She smiled at Santana and linked arms with Sami and Rachel. "Buh-bye Nat." She waved.

"Whatever. You all are just stupid anyways!" She ran out of the Library, nursing her broken nose.

Quinn and Rachel hugged each other, whispering sweet words to each other as they cuddled in a tight embrace.

Santana held out her hand to Sami she shook in with pleasure.

"You got some guts, freshman." The dark-eyed beauty said.

"Are we cool?" Sami asked, smiling hopefully.

"We're cool." Santana nodded, hugging Sami before wrapping her arms around Blaine's neck for a kiss.

"So, you never told me why you're so emotional?" Blaine asked, rubbing his hands across her back.

"I got accepted into Tish…" Santana said softly in his ear, kissing his jaw once.

"That's great, Tana! I'm so happy for you." He cheered and laughed happily.

"I just…I don't want us to be separated. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Blaine." She pulled away enough so that she could look into his soft molten gold eyes.

"And we will…because I got accepted to Tish too!" He picked her up and swung her around, she giggled, kissing him again.

"Wow Blaine, I always pegged you for a Julliard kind of guy." A distinct male voice said from the doorway.

Blaine gasped.

"Jesse?"


	20. YesNo

**A/N: Hey guys, I always seem to have some excuse as to why I'm not writing and I know it must be annoying but here's one that actually is helpful in writing this time; the love of my life is dating the girl I hate most. Which sucks. So anyways, here's to hoping I channel it into my writing. Love you guys, make my week better and…**

**REVIEW!**

Jesse prided himself in dramatic entrances, always looking sleek and sexy but this was by far his best.

"Rachel, how lovely to see you again." He walked over and took her hand, kissing it.

"Jesse." Rachel nodded coldly, still not complete over his egging even though she had broken his heart to be with Finn less than a year ago.

"Quinn, still looking lovely as ever." He nodded to her as well before turning his eyes to Santana. "Miss Lopez, what a pleasure." He smiled and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hello Male-Rachel." She crossed her arms, pursing her lips. Jesse turned away from her sour look and smiled softly at Blaine, his grey eyes becoming liquid-rain as they looked over Blaine.

"You look dashing-as-ever, Andie." He curled his fingers around Blaine's before Blaine yanked them away.

"Why are you here Jessie?" Blaine asked, his golden eyes flaming.

"I had heard that you got accepted to Tish and since I basically run NYU with my talent, I thought you could call me sometime. It would be just like old times." Jesse asked, smiling at Blaine and getting the cute crinkles around his eyes.

"I deleted your number sometime after you called me a 'worthless fag' and beat the shit out of me with your friends." Blaine narrowed his eyes, mirroring his entirely too jealous Latina girlfriend.

There was a collective gasp in the circle of friends and Quinn furrowed her eyebrows.

"You guys know each other?" She asked at the same time Rachel said:

"You used the word fag, Jesse? But you dated me and I have two gay dads!" She covered her mouth with her hands and Quinn wrapped an understanding arm around her.

"I said I was sorry, Blaine. All my friends were pressuring me and I hate to do what was best for Vocal Adrenaline….you understand, you were in it." Jesse pleaded with him, looking for once like he actually cared about something or someone other than himself.

"You were in Vocal Adrenaline!" Santana gaped, wondering what else she didn't know about her all-too-perfect boyfriend.

"No I don't understand Jesse! You told me you loved me and the next day you were calling me names that scared me." He snarled, a sound that was rare for Blaine.

"YOU GUYS DATED?" Quinn, Rachel, and Santana all yelled at Jesse and Blaine who were still glaring at each other.

"Look Blaine, I understand you're trying a straight phase but when you're done with that…give me a ring. I love hearing your voice. I love…you." Jesse blew Blaine a kiss before sliding out the door and out of the building.

"What. The. Fuck." Santana gritted her teeth, giving Rachel and Quinn a look, telling them to go away before she blew her fuse. They both walked over to the table Sami was sitting at and tried to not watch the conflict.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but look can we talk about this somewhere more private…" Blaine pleaded, his eyes shifting around to everyone watching. Santana nodded once and lead Blaine out to her car, climbing in and turning to look at him as he got in. She locked the doors and he swallowed, nervously.

"Explain, now." Santana's nostrils flared as she bit back the anger.

"Jesse and I dated my freshman year before I transferred to Dalton. We had been best friends for a really long time but I had always liked him so we started going out but the kids at Carmel are really homophobic like they are here and so they weren't so accepting. Jesse got pressed into calling me a ton of names and he and his friends beat me up so I transferred away from them, this is the first time I've seen him since then and I don't have any feelings and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." Blaine rambled, sucking in a breath of air when he finished.

"I just don't know anything about you, Blaine. You know all this stuff about me but you're like this debonair mystery guy." Santana whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

"I know, I'm really sorry Tana. Look, how about we skip class and go get lunch and you can ask me anything and everything you want and I'll answer truthfully. Okay?" He asked, wiping away a tear. She nodded once and drove them to a diner nearby.

When they were seated at the table and had ordered Blaine smiled, signaling Santana to start asking.

"So, how did you and Jesse become friends?" She asked.

"His dad and my mom were work friends and whenever they would work together his dad would bring him over for a playdate. We used to watch Disney movies and act out the scenes." Blaine shrugged, his heart stinging at the fond memories.

"And how did you start dating?" Santana placed her hand in Blaine's palm which was face up on the table, he curled his hand around hers, twining their fingers together.

"Jesse kissed me on New Years and things got really intense and then he realized he felt the same as I did about us." Blaine frowned, wishing she would change topics.

"How many other relationships have you had?" Santana asked, her eyebrows pulling together in a V-shape.

"Um…well I dated this girl in eighth grade who you don't know named Marissa. Then there was Jesse, then Rachel for like a week, then Kurt and then you." He bit the inside of his cheek. Santana nodded, absorbing all of the information.

"Marissa? How'd that end?" She asked.

"Well, we only dated for a week and I realized that I wasn't attracted to her because I'm…you know, gay. And then we became best friends…she was the nicest girl. You remind me a lot of her." Blaine spoke fondly of her, lost in his thoughts.

"What happened?" Santana raised an eyebrow, since Blaine clearly cared a lot for this girl she couldn't have just drifted from his life.

"She…she died. A car crash with her older sister Lindsay." Blaine's lip quivered and Santana squeezed his hand, her eyes sparkling with sympathy.

"I'm so sorry Blaine…that sounds awful." She leaned across the table to kiss him, he returned the kiss lightly.

"What about you Santana, how many relationships have you had?" Blaine asked, quite curious to the answer.

"Well I dated a lot of people in middle school and freshman year. Then I dated Finn, Puck, Sam, Brittany for a while, Mike Chang for an hour, Kurofsky…a lot Blaine. But you're the only one who…who's ever really cared about me. I love you Blaine and I want you to be honest with me because I could see myself spending the rest of my life with you. You're my soulmate." Santana's eyes filled with tears as she shared her emotions, something she was realizing she was going to be doing a lot of with Blaine.

"I could see myself spending the rest of my life with you too, Santana." Blaine said and then reached in his pocket, pulling out a small velvet black box. "Which is why I bought this…." He opened it to reveal a silver engagement ring with a diamond that was surrounded by tiny blue sapphires.

"Oh my god Blaine…" Santana gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Let me finish, please." He smiled at her, walking around her side of the table and getting down on one knee.

"I love you so much, Santana Lopez. You are beautiful, talented, kind hearted, vulnerable, fierce, sassy, funny, and absolutely perfect for me. When we first talked out on the porch of Rachel Berry's house, I knew that I wanted you for my own for the rest of my existence. The only thing that I want to see every morning is your adorable face and warm eyes looking at me. I want to be the one who helps you with your cap and gown at graduation, the one who helps you move into your dorm, the one who comes in at three in the morning with coffee and ramen because you forgot to study for your finals, the one who tells you you're beautiful even when your screaming that you feel bloated because you will always be beautiful, the one who stands waiting as you come up the aisle, looking like a vision in white and thinking that I am the luckiest guy in the world. So please, will you marry me?" He looked up at her eyes.

The second Santana looked down into those liquid eyes the answer was clear.

"My answer is…"


	21. Probably

**A/N: Hai guys! I'm thinking of ending this very soon which is sad for me because I adore this story so if you want to keep hearing more, please speak up and…**

**REVIEW!**

"My answer is maybe Blaine." Santana reached out and closed the engagement ring box, looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

Blaine looked confused as sat back in his chair and started to put it back into his jacket before Santana grabbed it and tucked it into her jeans.

"My answer is maybe, because I know I want you forever Blaine, so I want to keep this ring but…I don't know if I'm ready to be Mrs Santana Anderson." She squeezed his hand.

"But, if you know you want me forever then why does time matter?" He asked, his eyes sparking in pain.

The waitress brought them their food and looked at Blaine sympathetically, clearly having seen what happened. He nodded at her harshly and then looked past her, signaling her to go away, which she did.

"Well Blaine….have you even thought about what your parents will say? What MY parents will say? What Kurt will DO? Or…Quinn and Rachel and Britt, or your stalker crew! Jeff? Or even little Sami…" Santana shook her head, putting her face in her palm.

Then suddenly Blaine was struck with a brilliant idea.

"If you knew that everyone you listed was okay with this besides my stalkers, would you marry me?" He asked, his triangular eyebrows waggling.

"If you can do that, we'll see." Santana replied vaguely and Blaine smiled.

"Finish your lunch, we're going on a trip." He grinned widely and Santana rolled her eyes, anticipating her wacky boyfriend's plan.

Later on that day, Santana and Blaine walked into Blaine's house hand-in-hand to be greeted by Mrs Anderson herself.

"Oh hello dears, how was school?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at then speculatively.

"Good, mum. Look, can I ask you a question?" Blaine asked seriously and wrapped his arm tight around Santana for support.

"Of course dear, what's going on?" His mother asked, clearly worrying.

"What would you say if I told you Santana and I were engaged?" He asked with a bright smile as his mother spit out the water she was drinking. Her eyes darted straight to Santana's stomach.

"Is she pregnant? Blaine, how could you be so irresponsible I thought your father and I raised you better! Oh my god, are you going to drop out of school? NYU will never want someone who knocked a girl up….oh god your entire future-" She yelled at him, sending sympathetic looks at Santana.

"Mum! Santana is not pregnant!" Blaine's eyes widened, having not thought that she would jump to that conclusion. Santana fought a laugh at her boyfriend's bewildered expression. Tessa Anderson calmed down slowly.

"Oh. Well I am sorry for my outburst then. I'm not sure how I feel about you getting married so young…" She cast a disapproving look at them.

"Nonsense! The boy is old enough to make his own decisions. Especially tying himself to a nice young LADY." Jacob Anderson smiled, his emphasis on the female word completely obvious. Blaine frowned in displeasure with his father's choice of words. "You have your mom and I's blessing." He smiled, slapping Blaine on the back.

"Thank you, father. Mum?" Blaine looked at his mother with pleading eyes?

"Oh…alright Blaine if Santana is what makes you happy then I give full blessing." A gleam came to Tessa's eyes, "If I get to plan the wedding?" She smiled and held out her arms to Santana.

"Of course Tessa." She hugged Blaine's mother tightly.

"Mom." Tessa corrected her with a bright smile. Santana pulled away just enough to see her new mom-in-law.

"Mom." Santana smiled, "Now we have to go talk to some others." She grinned brightly and took Blaine's hand.

"Love you guys, thank you." Blaine waved as they pulled out of the driveway and drove towards Quinn's house. He turned to Santana, "Now will you marry me?" He asked.

"Possibly." Santana smirked and kissed his cheek lightly as they pulled into the driveway.

"And five! Six! Seven! Eight!" Brittney called as Quinn and Rachel followed in dance moves on the front lawn.

"Hello ladies." Blaine smiled, getting out of the car.

"Dolphin!" Brittney called and ran up and hugged him and then Santana Blaine chuckled in good spirit.

"What're you guys doing here?" Quinn asked with a light smile, her hand around Rachel's.

"Well…we wanted to know what you guys would think about us getting married?" Santana asked this time, taking Blaine's hand and mirroring Quinn and Rachel.

"I think that's the most irresponsible, idiotic, stupid, immature, foolish…" Rachel glanced at Quinn, her eyes dazzling. "Romantic and brilliant thing I've ever heard and I completely approve." She giggled.

"Well, I think it's rash and brave but...I think you two will make it. And I support you if that's what you are choosing." Quinn smiled, glancing at Rachel and then pecking her lightly on the lips.

"Yay! Unicorn and dolphin together forever!" Brittney cheered and hugged them both again.

"Thank you guys. And I was wondering…if Rachel would be my maid of honor." Santana said with a bright smile.

"ME?" Rachel gaped in shock, she thought Santana hated her.

"Rachel?" Quinn's eyes opened in shock along with Blaine.

"Her?" Brittney pouted slightly.

"Yes, you Rachel. Because we all know that Blaine has something to say to Quinn and you guys would make a great couple down the aisle and honestly…Rachel, you're one of my best friends. But I want Brittney to be a bridesmaid." She said softly.

"Wow…I mean of course Santana." Rachel hugged Santana and then blocked her face, making sure she wasn't going to get punched.

"Yeah, yeah love you too Berry." Santana rolled her eyes, smiling as she hugged Rachel back.

"What was it you wanted to ask me, Blaine?" Quinn asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well…Quinn you're my best friend here at McKinley and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be my uh-Best Woman?" Blaine asked with a smile. Quinn giggled, a rare sound for her.

"Omigod yeah! I love you Blaine!" She leapt into his arms and he caught her, hugging her back.

"Love you too Quinnie, thank you." He whispered and rubbed her back before letting her go and hugging Santana. "Now will you marry me?" He asked.

"Probably." She giggled as they said their goodbyes and got back in the car.

"Fine, where to next?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt."


	22. Absolutely

**A/N: First off I'd like to say HAPPY 25****TH**** B-DAY DARREN WE LOVE YOU! And then I'd like to say thank you so much for the wonderful reviews guys, you make my week, I love you all so much. Please, let me know what you all want to happen if you want anything in particular like new couples/plots. Also, I'm not sure if I want to bring Sebastian in but I think I might…just because Grant Gustin is beautiful. Okay luvs, please, please, please…**

**REVIEW!**

When Blaine knocked on Kurt's bedroom door, after Burt has graciously and confusingly let him and Santana in he heard a call of "Just a minute!" and a scrambling noise.

Kurt opened the door just enough to poke his head out and let out a strong sent of something that Blaine didn't recognize but Santana did immediately, trying desperately to suppress a laugh.

"Blaine…and Santana." Kurt said their names completely differently, one in a very glad, loving tone and the other in a dull flat one. "What are you doing here?" He asked dryly.

"I…um…WE need to tell you something." Blaine cleared his throat, the scent finally processing in his mind as he heard a chuckle coming from Kurt's room. "Is there someone in there with you?" He asked, his eyes widening.

It smelled like sex.

That was the smell.

"Um…yeah?" Kurt bit his lip and opened the door all the way, showing Jeff laying on his bed with his arms behind his head and a blanket over his lap…which he was clearly naked under.

Jeff's eyes widened at the sight of Blaine but then he waved with a slight smile.

"Oh. My. God." Blaine walked in the room with Santana close behind. "When I set you two up I didn't think you'd move this quickly…" He gaped at them. Kurt was wearing just jeans with no boxers having thrown them on really quickly.

"Uh…yeah. What was it you wanted Blaine?" Kurt said, a blush lighting up his face as he went to sit next to Jeff.

Blaine was still stunned; he looked at Santana who smiled, taking his hand.

"Blaine has asked me to marry him." She shrugged and looked at the two boys and then back at her boyfriend…fiancé?

"WHAT?" Kurt gasped, his hands slapping over his mouth. Jeff curled the blanket around his waist and rushed into the bathroom, wiping his eyes and pretending like he wasn't tearing up from hearing that.

Santana nodded for Blaine to go after Jeff which he did, running across the hall.

"Santana?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. She looked at him, waiting. "Do you really love him?" He asked.

"More than anything." Santana's eyes sparkled as her expression softened just thinking about Blaine.

"Then I have nothing else to say. I'm not happy, but it's not my life." He frowned, biting his lip and thinking of losing his first love to a girl. But the main thing he was thinking of was the gorgeous blond boy who was crying in the bathroom and wondering if Jeff loved Blaine a little more that he had originally thought.

Meanwhile, Blaine had just gotten Jeff to let him into the bathroom so they could talk to one another.

"Jeff?" Blaine whispered softly, kneeling in front of Jeff who was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, his face in his hands as he cried. Blaine pulled Jeff's hands away from his face and held them in his own. "Please talk to me."

"I-I can't Blaine. I love you…and you're marrying that…bitch. All she's going to do is cause you pain. She's a lesbian. And she's cruel and cold and distant and all wrong for you." Jeff yanked his hands out of Blaine's grasp.

"No, she's not. I know you don't want to hear this right now Jeff but you need to. Santana needs me and I need her. She's distant…it's true but I bring her back. I act superior and she brings me down to my level. We balance each other. And…and you've found a good thing here with Kurt…just please be happy for me. I love you Jeff, but I love you as a friend or a brother." Blaine pulled Jeff's hands back into his and looked in his eyes.

Jeff looked back in his eyes for a long while, processing what he had just said and trying to understand why his best friend didn't love him back instead of the beautiful Latina he wanted to marry.

"Okay…I can be happy for you. I am happy for you, B." He reached forward and hugged Blaine, drying his tears as Blaine happily hugged him back.

"I want you to be one of my groomsmen with Kurt too…" He pleaded and Jeff nodded, smiling as he sniffed.

They walked back out to Kurt and Santana and Kurt immediately hugged Jeff, rubbing his back in comfort as Santana and Blaine left them to enjoy their moment, walking to the car.

"Everything is going to be fine, baby." Kurt whispered, kissing Jeff softly on the lips.

"How do you know?" Jeff muttered against Kurt's soft, pink lips.

"Because I have you…and I love you Jeff Warbler." He smiled, cupping his boyfriend's face.

"I…I think I love you too Kurt Hummel." Jeff replied as he embraced his love.

Blaine and Santana, meanwhile had arrived in Lima Heights Adjacent where Sami and Santana's parent's houses were. They stopped first in front of Sami's house just as Sami was getting out of Puck's car. Blaine rolled down his window.

"S, I gotta ask you something." He called and she walked over to their car as Puck honked his horn and backed out of the driveway.

"Hey B, hey San." Sami looked past Blaine and waved at his brown-eyed girl.

"Hey Sami." She smiled and waved back.

"So what's up?" Sami asked them both, pulling off her sunglasses so she could look at them dead on.

"I asked Santana to marry me." Blaine smiled brightly and Sami gaped for a moment before squealing.

"Omigosh that's a exciting! Can I be a bridesmaid? Can I please? Can I? Can I?" She asked, practically jumping up and down.

Blaine look at Santana for permission and Santana grinned at the positive reaction they were getting from everyone.

"Absolutely, Samers." She laughed and Sami giggled at the new nickname.

"Wow, awesome. Well I gotta go, Puck's taking me to a party later and I have to get ready. Text me Blaine and congrats guys, I'm so happy for you!" She squealed one more time before skipping happily inside.

"Your house?" Blaine asked Santana who swallowed and nodded, looking nervous.

They drove a couple blocks and pulled up in front of the house, getting out as Blaine clasped Santana's hand, supporting her. As soon as they got inside little Maria ran up to Santana and hugged her.

"Hermana! Usted esta en casa! (Sister you are home)" She yelled and then looked up the stairs. "Santiago, Mama, Papa! Santana esta en casa!" Maria looked at Blaine and smiled shyly, taking his hand and leading him to the small living room.

"Hola Maria." Santana smiled warmly at her little sister.

Santiago was the next person to show up, his eyes widening and brimming with happy tears as he spotted his sister. He ran over and hugged her.

"Sister! I missed you." He said and nodded to Blaine with a smile.

"I missed you too Santiago." Santana whispered, her eyes filling with tears as she realized how much she missed her family.

"Mi hija, welcome home baby." Santana's mom whispered, walking over and cupping her daughter's face as she smiled warmly and told everyone to sit.

"Where's my father?" Santana asked as soon as they were all seated. Maria climbed on Blaine's lap. Blaine smiled and held her as Santiago sat next to them.

"I kicked him out, mi hija. He tried to hurt Maria and I drew the line. I'm so sorry I didn't help you before…I didn't realize how badly he was hurting you. Please forgive me…I have to make it up to you somehow." Her mom looked guilty, her eyes framing with sadness.

"Ya perdonados, mama. (Already forgiven, mom.) But…I would like your blessing." Santana asked, hoping her mom wouldn't be angry.

"My blessing for what?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and pulling Santiago onto her lap. Santana pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger, making Blaine's eyes sparkle with happiness.

"Blaine and I are getting married." She said softly, reaching over to take Blaine's hand, he squeezed hers gently.

Senora Lopez took a few moments to ponder this before she finally made her conclusion.

"Alright. I think you are young and foolish and in love…but I approve. I couldn't think of any boy more suited to be with my beautiful daughter. Please Blaine, do take care of her." She said softly, patting Blaine and Santana's intertwined hands.

"I promise." Blaine smiled and squeezed Santana's hand again. "So now will you marry me Santana?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Absolutely." She leaned over and kissed him.


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: So this is the last part of The Only Exception, I may be doing a sequel in the future but for now…**

**I'd like to thank all the fans that stuck by me from the beginning, you're brilliant, amazing and fantastic. I'd also like to thank my amazing Beta, D. For those of you who are knew to following the story, thank you for giving it a read and I strongly encourage you to read some of my other fics.**

**To those of you who don't know, I admin a page on Facebook called "Darren Criss is flawless" if you could pop on over and just give it a like, we do lot's of giveaways, fun quizzes, picture spams, and talks. **

**My twitter is ClicheTeen, follow me and I'll follow back (:**

**~Aphie**

Santana and Blaine didn't want an extremely big wedding. They had Blaine's mother and father of course, although they gave them a seat in the back of the church and a table in the back of the reception. Blaine still hadn't forgiven them for fully accepting him and he knew if Santana was a boy, they wouldn't be here to support him today.

Santana's mother was there with her new boyfriend, her parents divorce had been finalized a month ago and she couldn't be happier. Santiago and Maria were there, the ring bearer and the flower girl, they were in with Santana who was scrambling around doing her last minute things.

In with the lovely bride on her day was also her maid-of-honor Miss Rachel Berry herself looking stunning in a light pink strapless dress with a black bow tied around the waist neatly. She had Santana's bouquet in hand and was trying to calm her feisty friend down. Brittney was also there in a light green dress of the same style as Rachel's, she was chatting with Puck, who was another bridesmaid. He was dressed in a light purple dress shirt with a black bow wrapped in an X around it. The closest thing to the bridesmaid dress-code as they could get him to wear.

Standing next to a rather debonair Blaine, who was in his classic tuxedo with a bright red bow-tie, was his best-woman Quinn. She was wearing a black dress with a pink bow-tie and a tuxedo jacket. Brittney's date, Sebastian Smythe was dress in a tux with a green bow-tie. Sami was dressed in a black dress with a purple bow-tie to match her date, Puck. Kurt and Jeff were in matching outfits as well as they flanked Blaine to his left.

The rest of the New Directions and the Warblers were seated comfortably, waiting for the bride's entrance.

"It's time mi hija." Santana's mother said from the doorway to her prep-room and held out her arm. She was giving Santana away in place of her father. Santana's hair was pinned up loosely in ringlets, a few loose strands falling perfectly into her face. Her dress was white, form-fitting and floor length and she has paired it with a silver tiara that had bright red stones on it. She linked arms with her mother and walked into the entrance way of the church as the wedding march started playing. Rachel followed closely behind followed by Maria, Santiago, Brittney and Puck. When Santana got half-way down the aisle she handed her bouquet to Rachel and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

In a movement as old as time, Santana's mother placed her daughter's hand in Blaine's, and the couple moved the rest of the way down the aisle. The priest smiled at both of them and stood in the middle. Blaine's eyes didn't leave Santana's once.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the marriage of Santana Lopez and Blaine Anderson. If there are any who protest, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said. Everyone turned towards Jeff and Kurt, expecting them to speak up.

They were too lost in each other's eyes and arms to notice or care. They had fallen hard in the six months that had passed.

Suddenly the door burst open and in rushed Valerie and Natalie. Valerie was holding a guitar and Natalie a stage microphone. They began to sing.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you, are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

The marched forward and Valerie wrapped her arms around Quinn, Natalie wrapping her arms around Brittney, they nudged them off immediately and the girls gave a smug wave.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_And she, is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown looks like a whore_

Valerie smirked at Santana and danced over to Blaine, grinning at him.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me you wish it was me don't you_

Before they could continue, Blaine reached over and grabbed Valerie's guitar, throwing it out the doors of the church.

"Get out. It's just pathetic now." He said and Valerie and Natalie gasped, running out the doors of the church. He turned back to the priest. "Continue, sorry." He winked at Santana who giggled.

"The couples have requested to state their own vows." The priest said and pressed a button, a soft melodic song played in the background and Blaine cleared his throat.

"For all my life I had claimed that my wedding was going to be to my prince charming." There was the sound of a scoff from his father and his mother angrily shushing the man. "Until I met you. I knew immediately there was something different about you, that you were made differently than the rest of the girls I'd met. I didn't know how right I was until we kissed." Blaine clasped Santana's hands in his. "I vow to make every day special, every kiss and touch passionate and every word mean something. I promise to apologize for being an idiot, even when I think I'm not. I vow to eat everything you cook, even if I think I could've made it better. I vow to be an amazing father to our children someday, to support your dreams, to encourage what you don't think possible. I vow to tell you every day how truly beautiful you are, how brave and wonderful you are, and to remind you when the Satan in Santana shows." He winked and she let out a giggle, tears streaming down her face now. "But most of all I vow to never stop loving you as long as I live, and long after I'm dead. You're my life, my world, my heaven, Santana Lopez and I will never regret a day of forever with you."

Everyone applauded Blaine's vows and the music changed to a little faster but still melodic soundtrack.

"When you found me, I thought I was a lesbian, that no one understood me and no one ever would. I was lost, without any hope of being found. I was a bitch, excuse my language, and everyone knew it. I had two friends to my name, my girlfriend and my frenemy." She winked at Brittney and Quinn. "But then you came along. You found me, my knight in dusty armor. My debonair little Warbler. You left your friends and your school for me. You left your boyfriend for me. You isolated yourself and let everything go to be with me. But instead of everything turning to chaos and resentment. You made new friends with me, a new journey that we were both on. And somehow my frenemy turned into my friend and your best man. The girl I was a complete hideous person to became my maid of honor. Your ex-boyfriend and the guy that was secretly in love with you, you set up and they now not only are two of our closest friends…but are in love with each other." She looked first at the smiling blond girl who was Blaine's best friend, then to her brunette bestie, then finally to the cute couple standing at Blaine's side. They all smiled at the glowing bride. "I can't vow not to be a bitch. I can't vow not to be anything less than who I am. But I can vow to MAKE you achieve your dreams, to cheer you on every step of the way, to apologize only when I know you're right. To try not to hold onto things I shouldn't be mad at you for in the first place. And finally, I vow to love you to infinity and beyond. To be the Mickey to your Minnie and the Tiger to your Winnie. I love you, Blaine Anderson." She giggled cheerily.

The priest smile warmly at the happy couple, showing he forgave Santana for her multiple obscenities in his church and during a sacred practice.

"Present the rings?" He said. Santiago stepped forward dutifully and held out the rings. Blaine slid the ring on Santana's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." He said. Santana slid the other ring onto Blaine's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." She repeated.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

And they did.

And lived happily, ever, after.

THE END.


End file.
